A House Divided
by AngieB628
Summary: Jane takes Maura to her first baseball game...see where this goes!
1. Chapter 1

A House Divided

Jane hurriedly shoved the rest of her work clothes into the duffel bag at her feet and surveyed herself quickly in the mirror. She was in the women's room at Headquarters, trying desperately to get herself ready before her phone rang...again. She was running late and it was her own fault. She had been tying up some loose ends on her latest case and she had gotten bogged down in the paperwork. But Jane was nothing, if not thorough. It's what made her a good cop.

She tucked a long stray lock of raven hair under her baseball cap, turning her head to the left and right as she looked at herself in the mirror again. She tried not to smile at herself, feeling somewhat giddy at the night that lay ahead. She had asked Maura to a baseball game, and Maura, after some cajoling and, let's face it, some harassment on Jane's part, had reluctantly accepted. Jane knew that this was going to be Maura's first foray into a sport, _except for of course fencing and ballet. _It was also the first baseball game that Maura had ever attended, not just with Jane, but with anyone. And she would be attending this event with Jane and her "boys". Jane's "boys" being, of course, Frost, Korsak and her little brother Frankie. They were all waiting for her at the Dirty Robber. Maura had left earlier in the day to "get ready" and no doubt was wondering what was taking Jane so long to arrive. But Jane knew that Maura was with friends who loved her. And loved them together.

It was Korsak who first noticed the change in Jane. She was mostly stubborn and crass, trying her best to get make a name for herself in a male dominated career. Quick to fly off the handle, but she had such an eye for the smallest detail. Most cases were solved because the smallest detail wasn't overlooked. And she was a dogged worker. Sometimes spending hours, or even days, chasing down leads that most male detectives would have given up on. That's why, when they became partners, he was protective of Jane. He saw her potential. And that's why it hurt so bad when, after the Hoyt debacle, she requested a new partner.

So when Maura became the new medical examiner, he felt a sense of relief for Jane. Now she wouldn't be the only woman in the department. And when they became friends, he felt that he could let go of her, a bit. Then he started to see the change in Jane. The way she would follow Maura with her eyes around a crime scene, a slight smile on her lips. Even if the ME was divulging gruesome details about how the crime was committed. The way Jane would slyly lean across the table towards Maura at the Robber when the doctor was speaking, all the while watching her lips as she spoke. The way her eyes shined at Maura when she talked in "Wikipedia", as Jane called it, lovingly. The way Maura could get Jane to do something so un-Jane-like with just a little smile and a tilt of her head. And the fact that Maura herself was unaware of her pull over Jane made it that much more endearing. And eventually, the way Jane told him her true feelings for Maura, long before she had even dared to tell Maura.

And when she finally did reveal her attraction for the doctor, after many months of agonizing over a possible friendship lost, Korsak was the first to know that Maura had returned Jane's affections. And for that trust, he would always love Jane.

So now Jane stuffed the last of her work clothes in the bag, smiling at how Maura would react to the fact that she hadn't even folded them first. Pulling the duffel over her shoulder, she smoothed the Yastrzemski jersey over her hips, making sure that the big number eight was sitting squarely in the middle of her chest. As she made her way downstairs and unlocked her unmarked cruiser, her cell rang again.

Jane recognized the ringtone as Maura's and quickly answered the phone as she deftly pulled the car away from the curb one handed and turned it towards the Dirty Robber.

"Hey, baby. I'm on my way." Jane said into the cellphone. "I know, I'm running a little behind." She could hear Frost and Frankie in the background. Were they singing a New Kids On the Block song?

"Where are you? I was starting to get worried. We don't want to be late!" Maura exclaimed, her voice rising as it does when she is feeling a little out of control of any situation. Only Maura would care about being late to a baseball game.

Jane smiled at that intonation. She rarely heard it, but when she did, it meant that Maura was depending on her to make things better.

"I'm sorry. I got hung up, but I'll be there in ten minutes." Jane tried to soothe Maura by changing the subject. "Do I hear Frankie and Frost singing? Please tell me they are not already drunk! We have at least eight innings to get through. Where's Korsak, Maura?"

"He's right here. We've both been trying to contain their consumption of alcohol, but, Jane they are grown men." Maura huffed. "Why do young adult males feel the need to bond in such a way, with a depressant. That will, in the end, rob them of the memory of the bonding experience altogether?"

Jane snorted laughter. "You ever heard the expression 'boys will be boys' ?"

"Of course I have Jane! I'm not an infant!" Maura retorted, sounding very close to anger.

Jane understood that now Maura needed to be soothed. "Baby, I know you are not an infant." she said, lowering her voice, not in volume but in tone. "I just mean that Frankie and Frost are very similar. The same age. The same career." she paused. " They both have to hang around me all day."

"What's wrong with being around you all day?" Maura asked innocently, completely unaware of how cute Jane thought that sentiment really was. "If I could see you more often, I would."

Jane stopped the car at a light. Resisting the urge to turn on her light and siren, she focused on the sound of Maura's voice. Just who was soothing who, here?

Jane dropped her tone one more decibel. "I know you would." Jane said, a slight smile crossing her face, registering in her voice. "If I could, I'd spend a lot more time with you."

Maura caught on. "Jane, are you teasing me?" The smile registering in her voice as well.

"Maybe." Jane replied.

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Because I miss you and I'm right outside parking the car." Jane sing-songed, like a child on the playground.

"Okay." Maura sing-songed back. "I'll be waiting in here for you." She paused. "And then maybe you can take over the babysitting duties?"

Jane's voice grew more stern at the thought of her younger brother and her new partner acting out and embarrassing her girlfriend. "I'll be right in to take the next shift!"

* * *

Jane walked into the Dirty Robber full of her usual swagger and confidence. The people that recognized her shouted their "Hey, Rizzoli" and "What's up, Rizzoli?" All was right in her world. She was a well known, well respected and somewhat feared detective in her world. She spotted Maura across the bar and her mood immediately lightened. She hadn't said anything to anyone yet, maybe not even to herself yet. But deep down she knew she was falling in love with Maura. And if she really let her guard down, and found herself in a moment of weakness, she knew that she was going to ask Maura to marry her someday. Maybe sooner rather than later.

She'd lately found herself paying more attention to wedding rings. Subconsciously, she would glance at women's hands, looking intently for the ring finger. Across the coffee shop, she'd search for fingers in conversation. While interviewing possible witnesses at a crime scene, she'd glance around at the women in her vicinity, looking at their fingers. She'd even been in the supermarket checkout line, on the rare occasion that she went shopping for food, and found her self looking at a copy of Modern Bride.(God she hoped no one she knew saw her pick up that magazine. She'd never live it down!)

And there were times when she was with Maura, having dinner or watching that movie that she liked so much...again. And after making love, she'd hold Maura's hand and stare intently at that particular finger. And she would entertain the notion of putting a ring there.

"Jane!" Korsak yelled to her as he came running up to greet her. "I swear on my mother's grave that I had nothing to do with this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane said, confusion clouding her face.

Just then Maura came walking up, slowly, knowing that Jane would start at her Jimmy Choos and work her way up. " I missed you." she purred.

Jane watched Maura walk over, staring at first her feet, then her legs, then her hips,(_God her hips!_) then her flat, toned stomach, lingering lecherously on her perfect palm-sized breasts, up to her neck, oh so good for biting, then that beautiful face...and then...

_"What in the hell do you think you are doing, wearing that thing_?" Jane practically yelled at Maura.

Maura looked at Jane as if she'd been slapped. "What thing?"

Jane summoned all the restraint she had in her being when she replied, "_A Goddamned New York Yankees Cap! Really, Maura?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maura looked increduously at Jane. Her first instinct was to become defensive, but she decided quickly to take a more proactive stance and try to diffuse Jane's anger instead.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently. "It matches my outfit. Frankie gave it to me yesterday so that I could coordinate."

Jane, still in her anger, did notice how the navy cap matched perfectly Maura's lightweight navy turtleneck sweater and dark denium blue jeans. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Maura had purchased the Jimmy Choos with this ensemble in mind.

Jane advanced towards Maura and put her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Frankie gave you that hat?" she asked, trying her best to control the anger that was threatening to overflow.

Frankie answered Jane's question before Maura could reply. "Yeah. Hey Jane, it matches her outfit."

Jane, still holding Maura by the shoulders, leaned sideways to look at Frankie, who was leaning up against the bar, her eyes becoming mere slits.

"You gave her this hat?" Jane asked.

Frost, who had, up until this point, been leaning against the bar next to Frankie, realized that it was time to become scarce. He'd seen this look from Jane before. And not wanting to have anything to do with what was about to go down, grabbed his beer and tried to put as much distance between himself and Frankie as possible.

"Sure. She didn't have a ballcap. So I got her one." Frankie said confidently. He knew that Jane would react like this and he felt truly sorry for using Maura in this way, but sibling rivalry ran deep. He had always had a bit of a chip on his shoulder when it came to Jane. He loved her, more than he was willing to admit to himself, but he was jealous of her. And the alcohol was getting the best of him.

Korsak, who had been silent during this small exchange between the two Rizziolis, knew it was time to step in.

"Hey! You two! Are we taking Maura to her first ballgame or are we going to have a pissing contest here?" He turned to the younger Rizzoli. "Because kid, let me tell you. You're going to lose this one!"

* * *

Korsak walked over to Jane, standing between the gaze of her and Frankie.

"C'mon, Jane. Let's get out of here. I'll drive Barry and Frankie to the game. You take Maura and meet us there, okay." he said, diffusing the bomb that was about to go off.

Jane, still refusing to give in, tried to look around Korsak's body to eyeball Frankie.

"Jane!" It was Maura's stern voice that finally broke the hold that the anger had over her.

Jane blinked and focused on Maura. "Yeah, we should go." she said, quietly. She looked at Maura's concerned face and immediately felt the blush of shame creeping up her chest. She knew better than to let Frankie get the upper hand on her. But when it came to Maura, all of her better judgement usually went out the window. She just wanted to protect Maura. And once she realized that it was Frankie that had given her that hat, her protective instincts had kicked in. She knew that Frankie was using Maura to get at her. And she simply would not abide that.

She turned to go and was relieved when she felt Maura's hand find her own. She often asked herself if she deserved this love that Maura so freely gave to her. Maura reassured her by squeezing her hand. She leaned in and whispered softly, "It's okay, Jane. It's over. Let's go." She lifted Jane's hand to her lips and brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles.

They walked out into the cool April night together. Spring had not quite sprung. That was okay with Jane. She liked the cooler weather. Baseball was more fun to watch when you weren't worried about getting a sunburn.

* * *

Jane and Maura sat in silence as Jane deftly weaved her way through Boston traffic, her sights set on Fenway Park. Jane was the first to break the tension.

"You can take that hat off now." she said, her eyes never leaving the road.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Maura asked, preparing herself for the storm that had been brewing.

Jane snorted laughter. "C'mon Maura. No offense, but you see that Frankie just gave you that hat to get at me. And I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of our ongoing family spat, but there's no reason for you to contribute to..." Jane paused. "whatever this is that Frankie and me have been going through our whole lives."

"Frankie and I." Maura stated flatly.

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"Whatever it is that Frankie and _I_ have been going through our whole lives." Maura reiterated.

Jane looked at Maura sideways as she drove. She sensed that Maura had something more to say, so she waited.

"You must think me a fool, Jane Rizzoli." Maura said softly, yet with a sterness that Jane had never heard before.

"What? I don't understand what you..."

Jane was cut off by Maura. "**I said you must think me a fool, Jane Rizzoli!**" Maura shouted at her. Maura, not one to let her temper get the upper hand, hell most people didn't even know that she even had a temper, put her hand to her mouth, in an attempt to get her anger under control. It was several minutes before she spoke again. Jane waited, completely unsure of what to do or say. She'd never heard Maura raise her voice like this before.

"I admit that when your brother gave me the hat, I was completely naive to his intentions. I thought it was a gesture of love and acceptance. I mean, after all Jane, we've been dating for more than six months. I know that he's had a hard time with us. Not so much us because you are with a woman, but because his own love life has never been fulfilling. And his whole life, you have always been the first to gain any sort of accolades or achievement. I did not have the slightest idea about the impact that something so small as a baseball cap could have on a family." Maura paused, thinking, her face pensive.

"It wasn't until I started researching the history of the Boston Red Sox and how the New York Yankees played a role in that history. It's one of the oldest and most storied rivalries in sports. Spanning over one hundred years, Jane. Did you know that?" Maura innocently asked Jane. Jane had the good sense to just nod and let it go.

"The Red Sox sold one of the sports' most beloved players to the Yankees in 1919. Babe Ruth. Jane have you ever heard of him? The Red Sox just sold him! To finance the owners love of Broadway plays. And the Red Sox did not win a pennant for another eighty-six years after that. The New York Yankees, on the other hand, have won twenty-seven World Series Championships. The most in the history of the game of baseball! Their history is rich and beloved. And well deserved. They have beaten your Red Sox twice in the American League Championship Series." Maura paused and looked out her window thoughtfully.

Jane pulled the car deftly into a spot reserved for police. She switched off the ignition and turned to face Maura, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Jane, your brother thinks that he got the best of me by giving me that hat. And, by proxy, he thinks he got the best of you. But Jane, I'm no fool." she almost whispered. "I'm wearing this hat because I want to. I'm a Yankees fan."

Maura turned from the window and looked at Jane, her eyes never wavering. Jane smiled and shrugged her shoulders. It was a few minutes before she spoke.

"What do you want me to say, Maura? I'm sorry my brother is such an ass. And I'm sorry if I embarassed you tonight." she said sheepishly.

Maura smiled and drew a long breath. "I know. Me too." She leaned forward and covered Jane's lips with her own.

What started as a chaste "make up" kiss, soon turned more passionate. Jane pulled Maura into her across the seat of the cruiser, wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist, sliding her thigh in between Maura's legs. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, her hands finding Jane's face and settling on either side of the detective's neck. Jane leaned back against her door as Maura moved her body on top of Jane, never once breaking the contact between their mouths.

Suddenly there was a tap of knuckles against glass. The two women pulled apart quickly.

"Are you two going to break this up long enough to watch the game or should we just come out later and tell you who won?" Korsak chided, as he walked away from the car, giving Jane and Maura time to recover.

They exited the car quickly and found Korsak, Frost and Frankie waiting in line to gain entrance. As they stood in line Jane leaned over and whispered in Maura's ear. "I'm not responsilble for what might happen when the first punk gives you hell for that hat. I'm just telling you now, okay?"

Maura smiled and leaned into Jane, taking her hand. "I promise I won't get mad. But what are you going to do when my Yankees win? And you have to escort me out of here in this hat?"

Jane laughed loudly. "In your dreams, woman! We got those bums beat already and the game hasn't even started!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane, Maura and the gang all made their way through the gate at Fenway Park and Maura immediately began looking around at the architecture with a wonder that made Jane glow with pride. Pride not just for the fact that this building held so much history. Not just of the Red Sox, but her history as well. She had spent many great times in this park. Great times with her father and mother. Great times with Frankie. Even great times with Tommy, before his decline into crime.

She was also filled with a pride in Maura for finally giving in and coming to a game, even though she really didn't really like baseball. And she loved the way that Maura, having made the decision to join her, had jumped in with both feet. No hesitation whatsoever.

Jane reached down silently and took Maura's hand in her own. Maura pulled her attention from the colorful banners and red brick walls to look at Jane, smiling gleefully.

Jane leaned over and whispered in Maura's ear, "Thank you for being here with me."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "I wouldn't miss tonight for the world. I'm so happy to see how happy you are." She winked at Jane, still smiling playfully.

Frost, who had been walking a few paces ahead of Jane and Maura, turned and said, "We should go get some liquid refreshment."

Frankie, hearing this chimed in, "Sounds good to me! Let's go to the beer stand!" His mood had improved considerably, since he realized that his little prank had backfired, almost for his own good. He really didn't want to hurt Maura to get a dig in on Jane. He was quite frankly a little ashamed of himself now and made a mental note to apologize to them both before the night was over. Preferably, before he got too sloshed and forgot.

Jane rolled her eyes at Frankie. "Are you sure you want to do that this early?"

"Hey, Jane." he replied, jokingly. "In case you didn't know. I got a mother already! And she ain't you!"

Frost clapped Frankie on the back and the two turned and made their way towards the nearest beer concession. Korsak, who had been silent during this whole exchange shook his head at the two.

"Looks like I'm babysitting tonight." he said with a sigh.

Maura smiled at Korsak. "Don't worry, Vince. We'll all keep an eye on them." She turned to look at Jane. "Won't we?"

Jane nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, babe. We will." She knew that this was Maura's way of testing the waters of Jane's attitude about what had occured earlier in the evening. Jane decided to let the whole thing go. After all this was Maura's first game, and their first game together. She didn't want to ruin it. She was not going to spoil this night for Maura.

* * *

They all stood in line waiting their turn at the counter. All except for Korsak, who waited some distance away, watching his friends, smiling to himself. Frankie and Frost were ahead of Maura and Jane. The two men were laughing and joshing each other, both so happy to be out at the ballgame and away from the rigors and responsibilities of their jobs.

Jane and Maura stood behind them. Jane actually stood behind Maura. She leaned over and put her hands around Maura's waist, letting her chin rest on Maura's shoulder. Maura smiled and tilted her head into Jane's. Jane turned her head and whispered something into Maura's ear and the two began to laugh. Jane kissed Maura's cheek, letting her lips linger before standing to her full height, releasing Maura's waist.

Korsak's smile broadened at the little exchange between the two women. He'd never seen Jane this happy and it made his heart swell with emotion. He loved Jane more than he would ever admit to her or anyone. And to see her this way, relaxed and in love, after all that she'd been through with that bastard Hoyt, gave him hope that all was not lost for humanity. If Jane could find happiness, anyone could.

He turned away and blinked back tears. If anyone were to catch him being this emotional he'd never live it down. He concentrated on the crowds and the noise. The spectacle that was Red Sox baseball.

Frankie walked up behind Korsak a few minutes later, beer in hand. "You ready, old man?" he said, playfully, putting his arm around Korsak's shoulder. The rest of the gang soon joined them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he laughed. "Let's get to our seats before this sucker starts!"

They made their way to the right field bleachers, a merry band of friends enjoying a beautiful night of baseball.

* * *

The first heckling of Maura started as they had almost reached their seats. Most of it was friendly taunting. Only one fan crossed the line, getting a little too loud and rude with Maura.

Jane shut him down quickly by flashing her badge and yelling, "Can it, asshole!" He canned it!

The game started with the National Anthem which Maura sang quietly, her eyes filling with tears. Some spilled down her cheeks as they all sang the last line. Jane glanced sideways at Maura as Maura wiped away the tears, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Jane pulled her into a hug.

The game itself started uneventfully. Maura listened as the announcer called the names of each batter as they entered the batting box. Then she would rattle off his stats, his batting average, RBI's, his last performance at bat. Jane, hearing all of this information, turned to Maura.

"I thought you said you didn't like baseball?"

"No, Jane." Maura quipped. "I said I didn't know anything _about_ baseball. I studied last night and know I have a much better grasp on the game."

Jane looked at Maura, her mouth agape. "Are you telling me that you learned every player's statistics last night?"

Maura looked at Jane innocently. "Well, yes. You see, I'm not really into sports."

Jane mocked surprise. "No! _Really, Maura._ You aren't into sports?"

"Stop teasing me Jane." Maura said, smiling. "I wasn't into sports because most of them are violent and aggressive. But baseball is really about numbers. Percentages. Statistics. In other words, science. I like science. And baseball rarely crosses into violence."

Suddenly, the crowd roared and stood on it's feet. Boston had taken the lead. The score was 3-1.

Jane and Maura sat back down. A fellow Boston fan yelled at Maura. "How do feel about that, Yankee fan!"

Maura, much to Jane's astonishment yelled back at him. "The game's not over yet, buddy!" She adjusted her hat for emphasis.

Korsak, who was sitting on the other side of Maura laughed. "That's tellin' him, Maura! We're gonna make you a baseball fan, yet!"

* * *

Unfortunately, for the Red Sox fans, New York tied the game in the sixth inning and took the lead in the top of the eighth.

Maura, feeling a bit smug, turned to the Red Sox fan who had heckled her earlier in the game. "How about those Yankees now?"

He just glared at her and didn't reply.

"Careful, Maura." Frankie said. "You don't want to rile the natives!" He smiled at Maura and gave her a thumbs up.

She returned his gesture. Jane, who was taking a sip of her latest beer, snorted laughter and almost shot the beer out of her nose. She choked and Maura patted her on the back. Tears of laughter streamed down Jane's face.

After she recovered somewhat she said to Maura, "God, you are cute when you heckle!"

Maura replied, "I'm learning."

The ninth inning began and Robert Cano of the Yankees was at bat. Maura listed his stats. She watched the game intently. Jane watched Maura intently. She said to herself, "I'm so in love with this amazing woman."

Suddenly, she heard the crack of the bat and Maura stood up quickly. Jane looked at home plate and saw the ball heading straight for them!

Maura was whispering to herself over and over, "Get under it, Maura."

Jane had enough time to register in her mind that this is what she had said to Maura when Maura had asked Jane to help her learn to catch a fly ball after the softball game earlier in the year. She thought to herself, "Shit! She doesn't have a glove!"

As the ball advanced, Maura quickly took off her hat and waited for the ball to come to her. As if by divine intervention, the ball landed heavily in Maura's hat. She looked at it increduously, taking it out of her hat, staring at it as she rolled it through her fingers.

The crowd around Maura roared! People were slapping her on the back and grabbing her by the shoulders. She put the hat back on and turned to Jane, her eyes wide. Jane hugged Maura, tears welling in her own eyes. Maura stared down at the ball again. Frost said something that Jane and Maura couldn't hear, at first. Then he yelled it over the crowd.

"Maura! Look at the Jumbotron!" He pointed to large video screen, a huge grin on his face.

There on the screen was Maura being hugged by Jane.

Jane had two emotions that she was suddenly fighting. The first, her intense pride in her girlfreind for catching that ball. The second was the harder of the two to deal with. She knew that everyone in the crowd could see both of them clearly. She also knew that she would never hear the end of this when she got back to work the next day. Half the homicide unit and most of the precinct was at this game! And here she was, a dyed in the wool Sox fan, happy that the Yankees had just scored!

She thought to herself, "God, I hope Maura appreciates this. Because it's going to be a long day tomorrow!"

**Okay, the smut is about to begin. Thanks for hanging in this long with me. "M" rating, here I come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maura's euphoria was quickly dampened after catching the homerun ball. She noticed how Jane started to bite her thumbnail and look around paranoidly. Maura knew that Jane was upset about the whole "Jumbotron" incident. She tried to lighten Jane's mood with humor and her own brand of facts and figures. But Jane was having none of it. No one at the precinct would understand that Jane wasn't rooting for the Yankees. She was just rooting for Maura.

It didn't help matters when in the end, the Yankees won the game 6-4. As they were walking out of the stadium, it seemed every Yankee fan that had attended found their way to Maura, congratulating her on her unorthadox catch. And the fact that she was a fellow Yankees fan did nothing to lighten Jane's mood.

After saying their goodbyes to Korsak, Frost and Frankie, Jane and Maura made their way to Jane's cruiser.

Maura once again tried to lighten the mood. "Oh, come on, Jane." she said. "It was just a game."

Jane, who hadn't said two words to her since the game was over, looked over at Maura. "Maybe to you."

They stood next to Jane's car, Maura on the passenger side and Jane on the driver's and looked at each other over the roof of the car. Jane sighed heavily and hit the alarm button on her keyring. The locks opened and Jane got in the car and slammed the door. That's the moment when Maura knew that Jane was really mad. Jane always, _always_, opened and closed Maura's door for her.

The ride back to the Robber to pick up Maura's car, was done in near silence. Maura tried to make conversation with Jane, but after getting only monosyllabic answers, Maura gave up. Jane drove the car silently through the crisp Boston night. Maura kept her hands in her lap. By the time they reached the bar, Maura had convinced herself that she would be going home alone.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Maura asked as she exited Jane's cruiser, digging in her pocket for her keys.

Jane looked crestfallen. "You're not coming to my house? You're not staying the night?" There was no sarcasm or malice in the question.

Maura looked at Jane, smiling sadly. "I thought you didn't want me there. The night seems to have turned for you, Jane."

Jane, who wasn't willing to drop her guard completely, said, "Well, yeah. Maybe a little. But that doesn't mean that I still don't want you to spend the night with me."

Maura smiled again with more enthusiasm. "Okay. I'll follow you home." she said as she hit the alarm on her own car. "But don't drive so fast, Jane. You know how I hate it."

* * *

Jane, of course, arrived at her apartment first. She leaned against the door to her foyer as she waited for Maura to park her car. They walked into Jane's apartment together. Jo Friday greeted them in her usual enthusiastic manner. Jane agreed to take her out for her walk while Maura waited. Maura made her way to Jane's sofa, putting the baseball that she had caught on the coffee table, making sure that it did not roll away. She sat and took her shoes off, leaving them underneath the coffee table. She folded her feet under her, waiting for Jane and Jo to return. Once they were back in the apartment, Jane joined Maura on the sofa, practically throwing herself onto the couch, unusually far away from Maura.

Jane took off her Red Sox hat and put it on the table next to Maura's ball. They sat there looking at the two items in silence.

Finally, Maura broke the calm. "So you are not even going to let me kiss you goodnight?"

Jane leaned away from Maura and turned her head away as well. "Not while you are wearing that hat. No." Stubborn.

Maura nodded and sighed. She took her hat off and placed it next to Jane's on the coffee table, over her baseball. The two caps sat side by side, seemingly at odds with one another.

"How about now?" Maura asked.

Jane pursed her lips. "Maybe if you renounce your alligiance to the Yankees."

Maura replied, "What if I don't?"

Jane turned to look at her lover. "Well, then I don't know what might happen."

"What if I can't?" Maura asked coyly.

Jane leaned towards Maura for the first time since they left the ballpark, looking at her intently. "Then I can't be held responsible for things that are out of my control."

* * *

Before Maura had time to consider or even process what Jane had said, Jane was on her. She pushed Maura down roughly onto the sofa, pinning her down by the shoulders. She smothered Maura's mouth with her own, her tongue darting into Maura's mouth insistantly.

Maura knew this side of Jane well. Jane rarely showed it, but when she did, Maura was helpless to fight it. Jane was showing her dominance over her. She was demanding Maura's submission. She was demanding that Maura let her control every aspect of what was to happen next. Maura acquiesced. Sometimes, even a well educated, independent, self-reliant woman, wants to be dominated by her lover. Now was one of those times.

Jane pushed her knee into Maura's already pulsing center as she held Maura down and kissed her. Maura groaned as she ground herself into Jane's knee. Jane quickly stopped, sitting up, balancing on the knee that she was just grinding into Maura.

She looked into Maura's eyes and pulled her knee back, letting Maura know who was **really** controlling this situation. Once she was satisfied that Maura understood what was about to happen, she began again.

* * *

And Maura understood perfectly. This was not to be sweet, sensual and caring lovemaking. This was going to be raw, no holds barred, tactile, sensory sex. She loved it when Jane took her in this way.

Jane leaned back and began unbuttoning Maura's designer jeans, ripping the zipper down. She pulled the pants off, turning them inside out as she did, and tossing them across the room. She didn't bother with Maura's silk thong. She shoved her hand under the waistband and let her middle finger slide into Maura's already wet folds.

Maura drew in a quick breath and arched her back into Jane's hand.

Jane didn't enter Maura at first. Instead, dragging her fingers up Maura's slit from back to front. And back again.

* * *

"Please, Jane." Maura whispered. "Please."

Jane stopped abruptly and looked Maura in the eyes again. Maura's body shivered with need underneath Jane's. She was telling Maura again who was in charge.

"I'm sorry." Maura croaked out.

Without warning, Jane slammed her middle finger into Maura, her remaining fingers, except for her thumb, jamming into Maura's swollen lips. She began pumping her finger into Maura's slick pussy, working her thumb against Maura's clit. Maura gasped and grabbed Jane's shoulders. Jane leaned down to allow Maura to throw her arms around her neck for better leverage. Jane continued to move her finger in and out of Maura, feeling Maura's climax building. When Maura arched her back and Jane felt her inner walls exploding around her finger, she covered Maura's mouth with her own, briefly. She allowed Maura her orgasm.

She quickly, and almost painfully, withdrew her finger form Maura. She grabbed Maura by the thighs, urging her to place them around her own hips. Maura complied and Jane stood up. Maura kept her arms around Jane's neck, locking her feet behind Jane's waist. Jane grabbed Maura's ass, hoisting her up off the sofa and summarily carrying Maura to her bedroom.

Jane practically threw Maura onto her bed, stepping back after she did so, gauging Maura's reaction to her rough treatment. Maura merely layed there, propping herself up on her elbows, waiting for Jane's next move.

"Take that off." Jane said, pointing to Maura's turtleneck. Maura did as she was told. She also removed her lacy bra as well. Jane sucked in her breath at the sight of Maura's naked ample breasts. Maura lay there, staring up at Jane.

Maura decided that she was no longer going to play such a passive role in what was to happen next. "Now your turn."

Jane smiled. Her beautiful brown eyes shining at the demand. Jane undid her belt and dropped it to the floor, along with her own jeans. She made a big production of removing her "classic" jersey and laying it over the back of the chair that sat in the corner.

She stood there in front of Maura in only her white wifebeater and red cotton panties. She looked at Maura's silk thong intently, and Maura took it off. Maura moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up. "I want it all off, Jane."

Jane, without hesitation, hooked her thumbs into the bottom of her undershirt and pulled it over her head. She stood there topless and allowed Maura to gaze at her momentarily. She then pulled her panties down over her hips and stepped out of them.

Maura's breathing increased. "Please, come over here." she asked, her arousal, at the sight of a naked Jane Rizzoli, increasing tenfold. She could actually feel her own lubrication beginning to pool at the entrance of her sex.

However, Jane was not going to release her dominant role just yet. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

Maura couldn't wait any longer, and Jane knew this. "Oh, God. Baby, please come over here." Maura mewled.

Jane crossed the room quickly and stood in between Maura's legs. She reached behind Maura's head and pushed her fingers into Maura's golden tresses, resting her fingers at the nape of Maura's neck. She suddenly closed her fist around Maura's hair and pulled Maura's head back so that she was looking into her own eyes. She leaned down and slowly, methodically, began to kiss Maura.

First using only her lips, then introducing her tongue. Allowing Maura only enough access to her own mouth to keep her wanting more. Finally. Maura couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jane!" she gasped as Jane trailed kisses down her throat. "Please just fuck me!"

Jane, hearing all of Maura's defenses crumble, pushed Maura back onto the bed. She put one hand under Maura's lower back to urge her further up onto the bed. She used the other hand to support herself as she crawled up on the bed after Maura. She positioned herself in between Maura's legs and lowered herself into her. Classic missionary position. Maura, having been in this position under Jane many times before, opened her legs to allow Jane better access to her pulsing clit. Jane moved her hips in order to position her pubic bone directly onto Maura's throbbing center, watching Maura's reaction in order to get the positioning just right.

Maura inhaled deeply when Jane found the perfect spot. She opened her legs a little wider for Jane to allow access for her hip bones. Jane began to slowly pump her hips into Maura. Jane was supporting herself on her arms. Her hands placed on the mattress, on either side of Maura's hips. Jane only used her hips to simulate the "in and out" motion of a man. Both Jane and Maura knew that this position was very suggestive of heterosexual sex, but both also knew that neither person in this relationship actually was a man, so it merely became a means to an end.

Jane was very good at this. And she knew it. She also knew how much Maura loved this position. Maura grasped Jane's forearms as she pumped her hips into Maura, squeezing the muscles. Jane felt Maura's motion increase so she followed suit.

"Do you like this?" Jane asked Maura, looking down at her, her hips never missing a beat.

Maura looked up at Jane through hooded eyes. "Oh, Jane! Yes! Please keep going."

Jane liked to hear Maura talk during sex. "Tell me what you want me to do."

'Jane, you know!" Maura replied. Maura knew that Jane liked her to say her name during sex.

Jane leaned over and huskily whispered in Maura's ear, "Tell me."

Maura gladly complied, feeling her orgasm beginning to build. "I want you to fuck me, Jane. Hard!"

With that Jane began to use not just her hips, but her entire upper body, to fuck Maura. She pushed her mons veneris so hard into Maura that she was beginnig to push Maura herself up the bed towards the headboard. Maura was so aroused that she did not notice when her head banged into it.

"Oh, God! Maura, you are so wet!" Jane panted into Maura's ear. "I can feel you all over me!"

Maura moved her hands to Jane's back as she tried to pull Jane closer to herself, knowing that she was about to climax. Jane knew this and she lowered herself completely onto Maura, putting her entire body weight on top of Maura. Jane slid her hands under Maura's back and grasped her shoulders, giving herself more leverage. She dug her toes into the mattress and pushed her hips as far as she could into Maura's center, smashing her folds around Jane's mound. The wetness was maddening for Jane. If she could have been in two places at once, she would also have her face buried in between Maura's thighs, drinking her juices.

Maura arched her back and moaned Jane's name as she came. Jane, hearing this, pushed her hips painfully into Maura and came with her. Maura drug her nails down Jane's back, drawing blood, and the pain of this only added to Jane's orgasm. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane, locked her ankles and squeezed Jane as the waves overtook her. Jane buried her face in the pillow, screaming Maura's name.

After, Jane collapsed on top of Maura, her hands under Maura's head. Maura relaxed her legs and let the last of the waves ripple through her body, jerking involuntarily. They lay there together, stomach on stomach, breasts on breasts, center to center, recovering slowly. Maura ran her hand up Jane's back and felt the welts that she had left. She looked at her fingertips and realized that Jane was bleeding. And pretty badly.

"Jane." Maura whispered. "Baby, I think I hurt you."

Jane was beginning to doze, the effects of the powerful orgasm taking it's toll. "I'm okay."

"No, baby. You're not. I need to look at your back." Maura said and began to extricate herself from under Jane. Jane just laid there, trying to stay awake.

"Just stay with me." Jane sleepily said.

"I'm right here, Jane. I'm not going anywhere." Maura replied. And she meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Maura slowly tried to extricate herself out from under Jane, all the while being very aware of just how sleepy Jane had become.

"_This might work to my advantage. "_ Maura thought to herself. She knew that if Jane was dozing, she could survey the true harm she'd done to Jane's back without having to worry that Jane would try and roll over, possibly doing more damage.

After a few harried minutes, she sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Jane squinted and put her hand over her eyes.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane asked, starting to roll over, just as Maura suspected that she would.

Maura quickly and gently put her hands on Jane's shoulders, pushing her back onto her stomach. "Jane, I need you lie still. I just want to look at your back."

"What for?" Jane asked, rolling back onto her stomach and pushing her hands under the pillow.

"Just do it, Jane." Maura said, sternly.

Jane rolled her eyes and did as she was told, humoring Maura. She sighed heavily.

Maura finally got a good look at Jane's back and winced at what she saw. Jane had eight deep furrows trailing down her back, starting at her shoulder blades and ending just above the small of her back. And they were bleeding, quite badly. Maura was suddenly ashamed of what she'd done. Even if it was in the heat of passion, she'd had no right to hurt Jane in this way.

"Oh God, Jane." Maura whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Jane propped herself up onto her elbows. "What are you talking about?"

Maura gently pushed her back down. "I've really hurt your back. You're bleeding, Jane." As she said this, she stood quickly and ran to Jane's closet. "Stay there!" she said, as Jane tried to turn over again. Stubborn.

"Maura, it doesn't hurt!" Jane said, seeing the urgency in Maura's step.

"I don't care." Maura said from inside Jane's closet. "You need to stay still. Please!"

Maura was retrieving her medical bag. She kept one at Jane's place, as well as one in her car and one at her own house. It was for just such occasions, even though she never thought she would need it to render care to Jane for something that she herself had done.

She dropped the bag by the bed and quickly went into the bathroom to wash her hands. She didn't do as thorough a job as she would have liked, but she felt the need to tend to Jane quickly. She returned to the bed, lifting the bag over Jane, and placed it beside Jane's hip, opening it as she did so. She took out large sterile gauze pads and placed them next to Jane's thigh, within easy reach. She found the hydrogen peroxide and some small disinfectant wipes, placing those next to the pads.

"Now Jane." Maura began softly, "I need you to lie still." She said, as she deftly opened one of the large pads. "This might sting a little." She placed over one of the furrows and pressed down firmly.

Jane immediately flinched and arched her back. "God , Maura! That hurts worse than the damn scratches!"

"I'm sorry." Maura said. "It's going to get worse before it gets better." She lifted the pad and repeated the process over all of the wounds. Satisfied that she had staunched the flow of Jane's blood, she opened a new pad, and doused it liberally with the peroxide, placing on her back once again.

Jane, once again, hissed and arched her back. She had closed her eyes.

Maura leaned over Jane and kissed the back of her head several times. "I'm sorry, baby." she whispered. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. You just got me so excited that I guess I lost control."

Jane moaned softly. Maura, at first, thought that Jane was moaning in pain. But she soon realized Jane was becoming aroused again. Maybe it was because of the way Maura was whispering softly into Jane's ear or because of the way that Maura was causing just the slightest bit of pain to Jane's back, or maybe a combination of the two. But Maura soon noticed how Jane was beginning to slowly push her hips into the mattress every time Maura moved the gauze and put pressure on the scratches.

You see, Maura knew that Jane was a true "top". She preferred to always be in the more dominant position, even if it was Maura doing the fucking. And Jane loved to use her hips especially while _she_ was doing the fucking. Jane even masturbated on her stomach, assuming the "top" position. Maura had discovered this quite by accident.

_She had gotten off work late one night and decided to surprise Jane. She drove to Jane's_ _house and let herself in with the key that Jane had given her. She fully expected Jane to_ _be sleeping so she quietly tiptoed to Jane's bedroom. The moon was full that night and_ _Maura could see the bed quite clearly. Jane was in it, the covers thrown off her nude_ _body. She was moaning. Maura stood in the doorway and watched, stunned and embarrassed. Not embarrassed because of what Jane was doing, it was natural, after all. Embarrassed that she was witnessing something private._

_Jane was on her stomach, as she was now, her head turned away from Maura. One arm was tucked under the pillow and the other tucked under her, her hand disappearing between her legs. She was pumping her hips into her hand, her legs slightly opened._

"_Oh, yes, baby." She whispered. "Oh, God ,yes." She knew Jane was deep in fantasy. "Is that where you like it? Tell me, Maura."_

_Maura stiffened at hearing her name, her heart pounding in her chest. She was flattered that even in fantasy, Jane was fucking only her. She was also terrified that if Jane turned her head, Maura would be caught. And while it didn't bother Maura to masturbate in front of Jane, Jane had never, ever done anything like that in front of her. In fact, she had never even mentioned that she did masturbate. While all of these thoughts ran through Maura's head in an instant, it felt like hours that she stood there, watching Jane. She also realized that she was completely, painfully aroused. Jane began to pump her hips faster and Maura knew that Jane was getting close to orgasm. She had to get out of there fast, but quietly. If Jane discovered Maura now, Jane would be mortified._

_Maura retraced her steps backwards out of the room, praying silently that the floor wouldn't creak. She still couldn't believe that Jo Friday hadn't woken up and come bounding down the hall, blowing Maura's attempt at escape. Once Maura had reached the kitchen, she let out the breath that she had been holding._

_In the bedroom, Jane screamed Maura's name, climaxing. Maura smiled in the dark. She silently made her way through the living room and out the door, locking it quietly behind her._

Maura smiled slightly, as she realized that Jane was moving her hips much in the same way she had that night. She wasn't even sure that Jane knew that she was doing it. Maura, satisfied that the blood was indeed clotting, moved her hand from Jane's back, leaving the pad in place. She her fingers down the small of Jane's back and onto her butt, squeezing her buttock firmly. She moved her other hand to rest on Jane's hip, holding her still. She knew that Jane would want to turn over after what she was about to do next.

She moved her hand from Jane's ass and traced Jane's inner thigh. Jane moaned and tried to roll over, just as predicted. Maura held her firmly in place with her other hand.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane whispered huskily, her voice dropping deeper. Maura knew just how turned on Jane was by how deep her voice became. And from the sound of it, Jane was on fire.

"Sshh." Maura cooed. "Don't think, Jane. Just trust me. You do trust me don't you Jane?" she asked, leaning into Jane's ear.

Jane's hips were grinding now. "Oh, yes." she croaked out.

Hearing that, Maura slid her fingers up and found Jane's inner labia. She dipped her middle finger into the slick folds, but not into Jane herself. "My God, Jane! You're soaking wet!" she said, swallowing, her mouth suddenly watering.

"Please, Maura." Jane groaned, thrusting her hips up to meet Maura's finger. Maura pulled it away. "Don't tease me, please. I'm so ready for you."

"Wait." Maura said and returned her finger to Jane's outer folds. This time she dipped her finger into Jane and pulled out, her finger glistening with Jane's lubrication. She tightened her grip on Jane's hip, readying herself for Jane's reaction. She slid her wet finger across Jane's sphincter moistening it. Jane clinched her ass together, clearly not expecting it.

"Relax, Jane." Maura tenderly whispered, close to Jane's ear again. Jane relaxed, her hips falling slowly back to the bed. "You know you like this. We can stop at any time, okay?"

Jane, who had pulled both arms under her chest, nodded. She did like it, but she hated giving up control. She would never dream of letting anyone else but Maura even _attempt_ to do this to her. It was Maura who had been the first person she had trusted enough even to share the secret of how much she liked it. Not all the time. But if she was in just the right mood. Also, it meant letting go, and letting someone else dominate _her._ Something that Jane rarely did.

"Okay, baby. You ready?" Maura asked tenderly.

Jane nodded again.

"Open your legs again, Jane." Maura instructed. Jane complied. Maura dipped her finger into Jane again and moved her finger back to Jane's sphincter. She slowly made circles around the muscle, allowing it to relax. She dipped her finger into Jane's now dripping pussy, this time not her middle finger but her index. She withdrew it and placed next to Jane's asshole. She gingerly pushed it into her rectum, careful not to scare Jane.

Jane closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Breathe, Jane." Maura said. "Relax." She pulled her finger out and slowly replaced it, pushing it in to the first knuckle. And pulling it out. In to the second knuckle, and out.

Jane was beginning to moan, her respiration increasing. She was also starting to push her ass into Maura's finger, opening her legs wider and arching her back up off the mattress, allowing Maura better access. Maura moved her other hand from Jane's hip around the front of Jane and began stroking Jane's clit, massaging it through her clitoral hood. It was erect and Jane's juices began to coat her entire finger, making wet squishing noises. Maura knew that Jane loved this, too. She increased her efforts and soon Jane was writhing under Maura.

"Maura, baby. I'm so close!" Jane rasped out in jagged breaths.

Maura pushed her finger into Jane's rectum, careful not to curl it. She didn't want to hurt Jane or possibly tear any tissue. After a few more strokes, she gently withdrew her finger, knowing that after a while the anus becomes desensitized, therefore allowing no more pleasure to be felt. She used the extra gauze pad that she had soaked with peroxide earlier to clean her finger, one-handed, as best as she could. (Only Maura would be worried about cross contamination during heated, passionate sex!) She then moved the hand that she was massaging Jane's clit with back to her hip.

She quickly jammed two fingers into Jane's throbbing pussy, marveling at just how wet Jane had become. Her lubrication actually gushed out onto Maura's hand!

She pounded her fingers onto Jane, matching Jane's rhythm. Maura suddenly realized just how close to climaxing she herself was, merely by listening to Jane's moans. "Please, baby! Come for me! Come on my hand!"

Jane, hearing Maura's use of slang, arched her back as she fell over the edge, her body becoming unglued. "Maura!" Jane screamed into the pillow for the second time that night.

Maura, hearing Jane scream her name, followed her.

Maura, having recovered somewhat, finished cleaning and dressing Jane's wounds. She replaced her bag in Jane's closet and went to the bathroom, throwing the soiled gauze pads into the trash can. She washed her hands, more thoroughly this time, and joined Jane back on the bed. Jane once again was dozing.

"Don't stare, Maura." She said, sleepily. "You're creeping me out."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane on the cheek. Jane smiled back, reaching out to touch Maura's face. She leaned over and found Maura's lips with her own, giving her a slow deep kiss. She turned over on her side and pulled Maura into her body, her lips never leaving Maura's. They kissed for a long time both enjoying each other's mouths.

Finally, Maura broke the kiss.

"Are you still mad at me for wearing that hat?" she asked, coyly.

Jane looked at her tenderly and said, "Water under the bridge."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Jane woke first, well before the alarm went off, noticing the night outside was just turning to day. She was spooning Maura, one arm underneath Maura's head, the other draped over her hip, Jane's stomach and breasts pressed firmly against Maura's back. She moved her head forward and quietly buried her face into Maura's hair, inhaling the scent, sandalwood and lavender. Maura's scent. Jane would forever associate that aroma with her. And upon smelling it, she would always smile.

Maura was sleeping soundly, her breath coming slowly and deeply. Jane lay there minutes, reveling in the nearness of Maura's body and the heat that she generated. Her heart swelled with the love that she felt for the sleeping woman. And her mind still tried to process the fact that Maura was, indeed, lying in her bed. Even after six months together, Jane still marveled at the fact that Maura was hers. That Maura had chosen her. Jane still felt that she didn't deserve such love from such a perfect creature as Maura. And yet, here they were.

Jane kissed Maura's bare shoulder silently, before slowly pulling her arm out from under Maura's head. Maura stirred and sighed, but did not waken. Jane moved her arm off Maura's hip and slid herself off the bed, pulling the covers over Maura's body, trying not to disturb her. After last night, Maura deserved her sleep.

Jane turned off the alarm, squinting at the time. It was early, just past six a.m. She wasn't scheduled to be in to work for another two hours, but she felt restless. She went to her closet and grabbed her robe, pulling it over her shoulders, wincing at the sudden sharp pain she felt on her back. The soft material of the robe had grazed the bandages on her back, pulling them taught. Jane had completely forgotten what Maura had done last night, in her fit of passion. Jane was not mad at Maura. It filled her with a teenaged boy's sense of pride.

She had gotten Maura so aroused that she had lost all control. These scratches were trophies, of sorts. Jane would wear them prominently for almost two weeks, and bear the scars for almost two years. It was Maura's relentless applying of Vitamin E cream that finally would fade them to almost obscurity.

Jane padded barefoot out of the bedroom towards the living room, pulling the door closed as she left. Jo happily raced towards her master, tongue lolling out, her mouth open, as if in a huge grin.

Jane stooped and pulled the dog into a hug, lifting her up off the floor. "Hey, girl! How you doin'?" she asked, taking the tongue lashing that Jo dished out. "You ready to go out? Be quiet, though. Maura's still sleeping."

She pulled the robe tight and slid her feet into her "Morning Walk" shoes and quietly took Joe outside, not bothering with the leash. At this hour, there was nothing to distract Jo from her business. Besides, Jo knew that the sooner she finished, the sooner she ate. A few minutes later, they were both back in the apartment, Jo eating her breakfast and Jane sitting on the couch.

Jane sat and stared at the two ball caps that were sitting on the table in front of her. Her red Boston Red Sox hat, with it's big white "B" on the front. Sitting next to Maura's navy New York Yankees hat, with it's white "N" and "Y" overlapping, almost looking like Chinese letters. Two completely innocent pieces of apparel in among themselves. But sit them next to each other, and they changed. They became something else. They took on more meaning. Their power became apparent. The power they had over _each_ _other_ became apparent. They were both fantastic by themselves, but get them together, and you had greatness. The irony was not lost on Jane.

Those two hats _were_ she and Maura. She smiled at the analogy that popped into her head. New York, all brash and beautiful, sophisticated and classy. Boston, all scrappy and blue-collar, earnest and stubborn. She leaned forward and picked up Maura's hat. The baseball that Maura had hid under it, rolled forward and Jane caught it before it fell off the table. She held it in her hand and looked at it closely. She ran her fingers over the stitches, noticing the small dent and smudge where the bat had made contact. She realized something quickly and it took her breath away.

The moment that Maura caught this ball would be a defining moment in their lives together. This was a token of their first game together, Maura's first game _period_. It was the first time in Jane's life that she knew she was totally in love with Maura, because this ball was a physical reminder of it. Jane, before Maura, would have never, ever rejoiced in a Yankee homerun! But because Maura had caught that homerun ball, _this homerun ball_, Jane, for once didn't care if the Red Sox won the game. She was only happy for Maura.

Jane's eyes welled with tears as she also realized that this moment would be a moment that she and Maura marked and celebrated. It was a moment that they would tell their children and grandchildren about someday. It was more than a baseball. It represented their love for one another. The day that two people, from completely different worlds, solidified their bond and commitment to one another.

Jane suddenly had an idea. How she was going to use this baseball. This baseball, that before, had been a thorn in her side. Now, her salvation. She smiled at the plan's brilliance as she rolled the ball between her hands.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Maura said sleepily, walking down the hall towards the living room.

Jane quickly palmed the ball, shoving it into the couch's cushions. She placed Maura's hat back on the coffee table next to her own.

"Hey, baby." Jane said innocently. "What are you doing up? It's early. You should be sleeping."

"I rolled over and you were gone." Maura yawned, stretching. "Why are you sitting in here in the dark?"

Just then, Jo came bounding in, jumping into Jane's lap, saving the day. "I had to walk Jo. She woke me up early. Didn't you, girl?"

Maura sighed heavily and walked around the couch, sitting down heavily next to Jane and Jo. She reached out and scratched Jo's ears and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I missed you." she said, sleepily.

"I'm right here." Jane whispered, kissing the top of Maura's head. "I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jane and Maura had been sitting on the sofa for a while, enjoying the quiet. The automatic coffee maker clicked on in the kitchen, drawing Jane from her reverie.

She whispered into Maura's hair. "Are you sleeping?"

Maura, who had drifted back to sleep, yawned and stretched, arching her back into Jane. "Yeah, maybe a little."

Soon the smell of freshly brewing coffee filled the air.

"We are going to be late." Jane said, pulling Maura into a hug, snuggling her face into Maura's neck.

Maura smiled. "So." She quipped. "Since when have you been a stickler for timeliness?"

"Since the Captain has been riding my ass about it." Jane answered, biting Maura's neck playfully.

"Hey!" Maura yelped. "You need to stop that if you expect to get to work on time." She tried to stand, but Jane pulled Maura back down on top of her.

"Not yet." Jane whispered, her lips grazing Maura's. She kissed Maura slowly, enjoying the softness of Maura's lips against her own. Maura relented, opening her mouth to allow Jane's tongue inside. Jane ran her hand over Maura's breast and palmed the nipple, relishing the feel of it hardening under her touch. The kiss deepened and Jane moaned into Maura's mouth.

Suddenly Maura pushed Jane away, standing quickly. "Oh no, you don't! I know how this scene is already going to play out!"

Jane reached for her and Maura skipped back just out of her reach. "Maura!" Jane whined. "What are you talking about? Come here!"

"No!" Maura was stern, and Jane knew the game was over. "I'll relent to one more kiss and then before I know what's happening, we're making love again! And then, we're _both_ late!"

Jane tried to convince Maura. "What's so wrong with that?" she asked through hooded eyes.

"Because _you_ are the one who said _you_ can't be late, remember?" Maura said, turning on her heels and leaving the living room. "I'll shower first, then we'll do your back together." She disappeared around the corner, leaving Jane smiling on the sofa alone.

Jane remembered the baseball in the cushions and dug around until she found it. "You're coming with me." She said to the ball, walking it to her jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door, tucking it into her inside pocket. She patted the ball through the fabric and smiled to herself, making her way to the bathroom after Maura.

Jane leaned against the jamb in the bathroom, watching Maura through the smoked glass of the shower door. Her lip curled into a half smile as she contemplated once more attempting to seduce Maura, late or not.

"Don't even think about it, Jane." Maura said, never missing a stroke of the loofah she was using to wash herself.

Jane walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, running her toothbrush under it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, rolling her eyes. She brushed her teeth in silence. She finished and spit.

Maura slid the shower door open and Jane handed her the towel, admiring Maura's glistening body. It was then that she noticed the two bruises on Maura's thighs, exactly where Jane's hipbones had been pounding into Maura the night before.

"Jesus, Maura!" Jane exclaimed, leaning over and gently touching one of the purple, angry spots. "Did I do that to you?"

Maura looked down at herself. "Yes, Jane you did. But, baby, it was _absolutely_ worth it." she said, licking her lips and smiling. Maura toweled off in the tub and then stepped out, wrapping it around her. Jane just watched her, smiling back.

"You've been smiling an awful lot this morning." Maura said teasingly. "Almost like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. What are you up to, Jane?"

Jane dropped her robe and stepped around Maura. " I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." Jane said again, matter of factly.

Maura looked at Jane warily. "Right." she said slowly. She knew Jane was up to something, but once Jane had made up her mind not to tell what it was, it was just easier to wait and see. "Turn around. Let me get those bandages."

Jane did as she was told, hissing as they were removed slowly. "Damn, Maura!" Jane said. "Just pull them off fast! Not a millimeter at a time!"

"Fine!" Maura said, flummoxed. She ripped them off quickly.

"Shit!" Jane cried, arching her back.

"Language!" Maura said through pursed lips. She knew she'd hurt Jane, again, but felt that this time Jane had asked for it.

Maura surveyed the scratches closely. "Be still, Jane!"

"Maura! You just ripped like three inches of skin off my back!" Jane cried. "I'm sorry if I can't stand perfectly still right now!"

"They're not as bad as I thought. But still deeper than I'd have liked." Maura said, leaning in and turning on the water, as hot as she knew Jane liked it. "Now hand me the washcloth, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane said, pouting, her back to Maura, standing under the spray to wet her skin so Maura could lather her up.

Maura, hearing Jane's voice change, leaned into the shower, moved Jane's hair aside and gently kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry for scratching you. I'm sorry for hurting you again while I dressed your wounds last night." She kissed her shoulder again. "And I'm sorry for hurting you again just now. Forgive me?"

Jane could never stay mad at Maura. And Maura knew this. Jane turned around to face her. "Kiss me and I'll consider it."

"You are incorrigible!" Maura chided, handing the washcloth over to Jane. "Finish this yourself! I have to get dressed."

Jane poked out her bottom lip. Maura rolled her eyes and relented. She leaned into the tub and allowed herself to be kissed. Jane, feeling victorious, smiled and kissed Maura, using her free hand to hold Maura's face, under her jawline, her thumb caressing Maura's cheek.

Maura broke the kiss. "Now can you hurry, please? We don't want to be late."

"Yes, dear." Jane laughed, closing the shower door and finishing her shower.

Maura finished her morning routine and poured herself a cup of coffee, turning on the television to watch the morning news. She liked to find out what was going on in the world before heading out into it. She sat on the couch with her coffee and waited for Jane to finish getting ready, after earlier helping her redress the scratches on her back. She noticed the ball caps on the table for the first time since putting hers next to Jane's the previous night. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. Yesterday seemed like ages ago.

She leaned forward to pick up her Yankee cap, looking for the ball, which she had almost forgotten about. It was gone. She wondered if maybe Jo had somehow managed to get it out from under the hat, but dismissed the idea. There would have been some evidence of that. The cap had been sitting right where she left it.

No, this was Jane's work. She thought about asking her about it, but decided, once again, that Jane would tell her in due time. So she put the hat back on the table and waited, turning her attention back to the television.

Jane called from the bedroom, "Oh babe! I forgot! We have to take two cars in today." She walked into the living room, buttoning her slacks and buckling her belt. She took her gun and badge from the credenza drawer that sat behind the couch. "I have something I have to do before work."

Maura, sensing that the baseball played a role in this little charade, decided not to point out the fact that Jane could have told her that earlier, and Maura could have already left for Headquarters. But she couldn't let Jane off completely.

"What do you have to do?" she asked Jane innocently.

Jane shrugged and said, "Just tying up some loose ends."

"Oh." Maura smiled. "Okay." She stood and walked around the couch to the kitchen, placing her coffee cup in the sink. Jane followed her in and poured herself a cup, adding the prerequisite amount of sugar. Maura shook her head at Jane.

"What? I like it sweet!" Jane said, pulling Maura into a half embrace. "Just like my women!"

"Well, between the coffee and myself, you are going to get Type two diabetes." Maura said straight-faced.

Jane snorted, "I can only hope! Let's go."

They walked to the door, pausing long enough for Jane to put on her jacket and grab her keys.

Jane felt the weight of the ball pressed against her ribcage and it comforted her.

She and Maura shared one last passionate kiss, Jane making sure to keep her coffee mug in between herself and Maura. She didn't want Maura to press into her, for fear of Maura feeling the lump in her jacket. The broke the kiss reluctantly and walked out the door, Jane locking it behind her.

Jane had a few stops to make before making her way to Headquarters. She knew that she was going to be late after all!

**Okay everyone. Thanks for hanging in there with me this far! Yes, we will find out what happens with that damned ball in the next chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I know you've read it before, but it really does make us write faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Still

Jane parked her cruiser and walked towards the little shop, bouncing the ball in her hand. She walked into the store, the bell above the door ringing, announcing her arrival.

"Hey, Sal!" Jane shouted into the shop, to no one in particular. "Where are you?"

A small stooped old man came shuffling out of the back of the store, carrying a large book. "Hey, Janie!" he said, closing the book and walking around the counter to greet Jane face to face.

"How you been?" he asked, taking her hand in his, smiling up at her.

"Me?" Jane answered. "How _you_ been?" she asked, smiling back genuinely.

"Oh, I been fine. The same as always." He said, patting her hand, squeezing it lovingly. "How's the family?"

Jane leaned over and said jokingly, "Well, you know." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the family!"

Sal laughed and nodded, "Yeah, they're original!" he squeezed her hand again. "So what can I do for you, Janie? You got something for me?" he asked, looking at the ball Jane had been holding against her chest, protectively.

"Actually, Sal" she said, looking down at the ball. "It's something for me." She held the ball out to Sal.

He took it gingerly, watching Jane's reaction to his touching the ball.

"Is this one special?" he asked, rolling the baseball around in his hands, feeling it's weight and noticing the dent and the smudge.

Jane reached out and took Sal's hands while he held the ball, closing her fingers over it. "It's special to me." she whispered.

Sal smiled up at Jane. "How can I help?" he asked, leaning closer to Jane.

Jane squeezed his hand again. "Make this one original. Like my family."

"You got it, Janie. It'll be ready in a couple a' days." He whispered back to her.

Jane's eyes welled with tears. "Thanks Sal. You know that my family considers you one of us, right?"

Sal turned the ball over in his hand. "Yeah. And you's are all my family, too." He said. Then he became all business. "Give me the specifics."

Jane gave him the specifics.

"I'll be invited, right?" he asked.

"First one on the list" Jane replied, wiping her eyes. And then she hugged Sal and left the little shop, smiling to herself.

-R&I-R&I-

Jane sat in the car, her hands in her lap. She had another quick stop to make, but she had to gather herself. She took several deep breaths, knowing that after the next step in her plan, there was no going back. Not because she couldn't, but because she wouldn't. She had made a promise to herself when she had set this plan into motion weeks ago. If it got to the next stage, the next stop, she would have to be fully committed and aware that there was no going back.

She held her hands out in front of her, palms up. They were shaking. The scars that each palm held seemed to mock her. _"What are you doing, Jane? Do you think that such an exquisite being such as Dr. Maura Isles could possibly accept someone as damaged as you?"_

Jane closed her hands. "Yes." she whispered to herself. "I do."

-R&I-R&I-

Jane pulled the cruiser up to the curb in front of Headquarters, her mind full of the enormity of the last stop she'd just made. She got out of the car, closing the door and beeping the alarm. She walked towards the steps in a daze. She wanted to cry out, in victory, at the top of her lungs. She'd done it! She'd overcome all her fears…all the voices…and made the biggest decision of her life. Instead, she calmly walked up the steps to the doors of the station.

"Hey, Rizzoli!" a voice boomed across the street. "How 'bout them Yankees!"

Jane stopped and turned towards the voice. A group of beat cops stood looking at Jane. When Jane started to walk towards them, they all scattered, pulling on their hats and finding more pressing things to do.

Jane stopped walking in the middle of the street. She watched them slink away, holding her hands up, shrugging he shoulders. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" she yelled at them as they made themselves disappear into the scenery. "Everybody's gotta fuckin' mouth, until they don't!"

She turned and made her way into the station. She'd completely forgotten about the ramifications of the "Jumbotron". And, quite frankly, she didn't care anymore. But she wasn't about to put up with any bullshit, either. Last night's game had not only decided the outcome of the Yankee win-loss ratio. It had decided the outcome of Jane Rizzoli's future. And God dammit, she wasn't about to let a bunch of immature underlings give her hell about it, either!

She made her way into the bullpen, taking her jacket off and throwing it over her shoulder. Korsak saw her and quickly stood between her and her desk.

"What the hell, Korsak?" Jane asked, the irritation sounding in her voice.

He held his hands up to her. "Now, Jane, remember. It was just a damn game!" he said forcefully, trying to imbibe more respect then he actually deserved.

"Okay?" Jane said, huffing and walking past Korsak. She made her way to her desk. She stopped in her tracks, dropping her jacket off her shoulder and holding it at her side. She looked over at Frost. He shrugged.

On her desk, was every conceivable piece of New York Yankee shwag that could be found in the twelve or so hours since the game.

Yankee felt pennant flags, pins, mini-bats, mini-helmets. A Derek Jeter bobble-head, nodding at her. Even a big New York Yankee flag that someone had draped over her chair.

She looked at Frost and Korsak. "You couldn't get rid of this for me?"

They both stood looking at her. Deer caught in the headlights. Korsak spoke first.

"We tried, Jane. But every time we turned our backs or left the office, it all reappeared! God,honestly. This shit must've cost a fortune! Me and Frost thought about resellin' it on E-Bay!" he finished, pointing to a bin filled with Yankee memorabilia that they had already confiscated.

Jane softened a bit. "You should. Make a few bucks, huh?"

Frost walked forward to his partner. "Jane. It's all in fun. If I thought for one second that it wasn't, I'd kill somebody. You know that, right?"

Jane touched Barry's arm. "I know, partner. Thanks." She smiled. Something she rarely did towards Frost, not because she _didn't_ like him, but because she did. "Have you seen Maura?"

"No. I thought she came in with you." Korsak interjected. "She didn't?"

"No." Jane said, feeling uncertain. "She left before me. She should be here already."

She turned to leave the bullpen, heading towards the Morgue.

"Janie!" Korsak yelled to Jane as she exited the room. "I'm sure she's fine!"

-R&I-R&I-

Jane practically ran out of the elevator, pushing the doors open, heading towards the Morgue.

She pushed the glass doors open, searching for Maura. Jane spotted her immediately, sitting at her "morgue" desk, her back to Jane, head down, looking as though she were studying some lab report.

Jane inhaled deeply, relieved more than she was willing to admit, her hands flying to her forehead. She closed her eyes and exhaled silently. She was sure that Maura somehow had gotten caught in the crossfire of the whole fallout of the game. Jane would have rathered cut off her own hands, than have that happen.

She walked over to where Maura sat, relief saturating her body. It was short lived.

Maura was crying.

Jane stood next to her stunned and confused. And then, very angry. She did her best to contain that anger.

"Maura, baby?" Jane whispered, approaching Maura slowly. "Why are you crying?" She reached Maura and put her hands on Maura's shoulders softly, reassuringly.

Maura lifted her head and sniffed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, God baby! What is it?" Jane questioned, leaning around Maura and taking her hands. "Are you alright?"

Maura tried to gain control of her emotions. It took several minutes. Jane waited, holding Maura's hazel-green eyes with her own chocolate-brown.

Then Maura spoke haltingly. "I'm sorry, Jane." She whispered.

Jane didn't understand. "What?" she asked. "Why? Why are you sorry, baby girl?"

Maura answered, the emotion so close to the surface. "I'm the reason for everybody making fun of you. I should have known to be more careful when it came to your sports customs and rituals. Instead, I just disregarded them and jumped head first into something that I had no business getting involved in. I am a newcomer to the whole sports rivalry dynamic. I had no right to throw myself into the middle of a century old custom of win and loss. I'm so sorry, Jane." Maura finished, looking at Jane with glassy, teary eyes.

Eyes that Jane never wanted to see again. Especially when she felt that she was the cause of those teary eyes. She took Maura's face into her hands slowly, incredulously. She was thinking about what she had done earlier for Maura. The one thing that she wanted to tell Maura, to reassure, her but couldn't. Not yet.

Instead she kissed her. Soft and comforting. Barely grazing Maura's lips. Softly moving her lips across Maura's, closed. Back and forth. Then placing her hands on either side of Maura's jawline, her thumbs tracing her cheeks, she pressed her mouth to Maura's, asking for entry with her tongue, not forcing. Maura controlled this kiss.

Maura opened her mouth, allowing Jane's tongue inside, Jane's teeth grazing Maura's lips. Jane pulled back and took Maura's bottom lip between her teeth and nipped at it, softly at first, then more forcefully. Maura let Jane do this, breathing Jane's breath, sucking it into her lungs, deeply. She pulled back, not away, from Jane's mouth, Maura's tongue snaking out and finding Jane's. They licked each other's tongues briefly, their lips never touching. Then both sensed each other's need and they pushed their mouths together, no tongues, at first. Then both opening their mouths as wide as they could, forcing their tongues out into each other's mouths, sucking anything they could. Tongues, lips, teeth. It was an intense kiss. It was an entire kiss. One that they both needed, for their own reasons. Unknowingly, their own reasons were each other. And then it was over.

They sat looking at each other, breathless, knowing that whatever anyone threw at them, they were prepared to face together.

"I love you, Dr. Maura Isles. In case you didn't know." Jane said to Maura.

Maura smiled, her eyes twinkling, something Jane never got used to. "And I love you, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

-R&I-R&I-

Two days later, Maura let herself into her house and dropped her keys into the tray by the door. It had been a bad past couple of days. No new cases, but poor Jane had had to deal with the complete and utter chaos of the repercussions of the now infamous "Jumbotron" incident. And Maura felt that it was all her fault. Had Maura known how much grief and interrupted productivity the simple wearing of a baseball hat would have caused, she would not have insisted so heartily.

In fact, she would have burned the damned hat herself. As much as she loved her newfound favorite baseball team, let's face it. It wasn't worth the trouble it was causing her beloved Jane. Maura was mortified at the everyday tauntings that Jane had to endure. And yet she was so proud of the way Jane handled such tauntings. She merely smiled, and if Maura was near, took her hand. It was something out of a fairy tale. Something that Maura never expected to happen to her, _ever_. She was fully prepared to spend the rest of her life alone.

Alone with her science. Alone with her dead bodies. Alone in awe of the human species that she had so much trouble interacting with.

Until Jane.

This is what she was thinking about when she walked into her house and put her keys in the tray by the door.

She walked into her living room and noticed something was different. The lighting was off. It took her a minute, after looking around and measuring in her mind what was different from when she'd last been in this room, yesterday.

She looked up at the mantle above her fireplace. And sitting dead square in the middle (Jane had measured this knowing Maura's need for symmetry) was what looked like a glass box. She realized also the lighting was off. Because whomever had placed the glass box on the mantle, had moved the spotlight that normally shown onto the Roy Lichtenstein original above the fireplace, to point directly at the glass box.

She took off her light jacket and walked over to the mantle, leaning into the little glass box that sat there. She smiled, pulling her hands together below her chin, once she realized what it was.

Inside the specially made glass case, was the baseball that Maura had caught. It sat on a specially made mounting and on the outside of the glass there was a little plaque, engraved in gold.

It said: This homerun ball; hit by Robinson Cano on this date; caught by Dr. Maura Isles, Yankee Fan; Loved by Jane Rizzoli; Forever. Yankees 6 Red Sox 4 Will You?

Maura squinted at the inscription again. She picked up the case and held it close to her eyes. "Will You?"

"What does that mean?" Maura thought. "Will I, what?"

Then she heard a noise behind her and turned quickly.

Jane was standing there holding something in her hand. She looked nervous but happy.

"Hey, baby girl. How was your day?" Jane asked, smiling.

**Well, I've somewhat explained the baseball. Those that have an interest in what happens next, I ask to please stay with me. I will not hold you hostage. I promise. But know that I think about this story all the time. The direction isn't random. And I think about how to make it great for you, the reader. I'm a reader, too. When I'm not writing, that's what I'm doing; reading. Your stuff! Thanks for the great reviews. They are truly inspiring. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Still.

Maura smiled at Jane, her eyes twinkling. She held the glass case up in two hands to chin level.

"You did this for me, Jane?" she asked, barely able to contain herself.

Jane stood watching Maura, her own smile growing. She looked at her feet and back up to Maura's eyes again, suddenly shy.

"It deserved something special. It was your first game. And your first homerun ball." she answered, walking a step closer to Maura. She put the small box that she's been palming in her pocket and reached her hand out towards Maura.

Maura put the glass case back on the mantle, measuring it with her eyes, making sure it was centered. She reached out and took Jane's hand. She leaned in and kissed Jane's mouth, smiling into the kiss.

"You are an amazing woman." she whispered to Jane, pulling her into a full body hug, sliding her arms up around Jane's neck and lacing her fingers together.

Jane's arms naturally fell to Maura's waist and she interlocked her own fingers. Maura tilted her head to the side, still smiling sweetly.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me." she said, tip-toeing up to kiss Jane again. "I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. After all, your team lost that night."

Jane closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Maura's forehead, smelling that familiar scent of sandalwood and lavender in her hair. She lightly kissed her forehead and whispered, "Yeah, the Sox lost." she paused, drawing in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come next. "But I won."

Maura pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes, questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Come over here" Jane said, pulling away from Maura and taking her hands into her own. She walked a confused Maura over to the couch and sat, tugging Maura's hands, asking her to follow. Maura sat next to Jane, her bare knees touching Jane's jean clad ones. She took another deep breath and leaned towards Maura.

She swallowed hard, her throat closing with emotion.

Maura heard the audible click Jane's throat made and saw Jane's chin begin to tremble. Looking into Jane's eyes, she saw them begin to fill with tears.

"Jane." Maura whispered, suddenly scared of what Jane was about to say. "Please tell me what's wrong. Have I done something?"

Jane's heart broke at the thought that Maura felt she had caused Jane any more pain. She struggled to get her emotions under control. Finally she spoke.

"Maura, you've done everything." she said quickly. She shook her head as Maura tried to speak, putting her finger delicately up to Maura's lips, quieting her. "Please, let me say this. I have to say this."

Maura nodded, her own eyes beginning to well with tears. She was terrified that Jane was about to say something to end all the happiness that she'd felt over these last six months. Although, she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what she had done to make Jane do it.

"Maura, I love you." Jane whispered, her already gravelly voice, cracking with emotion. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you for the first time, all those years ago. You were standing over Mr. Harris, looking at his gall bladder or something." Jane sniffed, laughter momentarily overcoming anxiety and nerves.

Maura snorted laughter too, happy to see Jane laughing. "It was his spleen." she said, blinking back tears.

"Right, his spleen." Jane said, smiling at Maura, gazing into those beautiful hazel-green eyes. "I remember thinking to myself that I had never seen a more exquisite creature as you before. You looked up at me and smiled over your safety glasses and I thought my heart would pound out of my chest." She stopped, looking down at her lap, stroking Maura's hands with her thumbs. "I honestly thought you would hear it beating away, and I thought I might have a heart attack just looking at you." She looked up into Maura's eyes again, her own tears spilling down her cheeks slowly. "And I said to myself that I had to get to know you. And I had to let you get to know me. Because, someday…"

She stopped and reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar light blue ring box and held it for Maura to see. "I was going to marry you."

Maura's hands flew to her mouth. "Jane, what are you doing? What is this?" she asked behind her fingers.

Jane opened the box to reveal a 2.4 carat round Tiffany diamond matched with emerald side stones set in Platinum. "Dr. Maura Isles," Jane began, dropping to one knee in front of Maura, her tears dripping from her face. "Will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and allow me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me?" She finished, her deep brown eyes gazing hopefully into Maura's tear filled, now mostly green, one's.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat and she leaned forward into Jane's arms, throwing her arms around Jane's neck. Jane smiled into Maura's shoulder still holding the ring in front of her.

"Well? Is that a yes, Dr. Isles?" Jane said into Maura's neck.

Maura pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes, her hands going to her mouth again. She looked down at the ring and back to Jane's eyes. She was having trouble speaking, now. Her emotions had become too overwhelming. She nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli!" she finally whispered. "I will marry you!"

Jane took the ring from the box and placed it gingerly on Maura's finger, marveling at how it looked exactly as she imagined it would. Maura launched herself at Jane, throwing her arms around Jane's neck, knocking Jane off balance. Jane caught herself just as she was about to fall backwards, pulling herself back up and encircling Maura's waist with her own arms. She stood both of them up and picked Maura up off the floor.

"God, I love you!" Jane whispered into Maura's ear, and the tears began to fall anew. Maura could not speak, she was too overwhelmed, her body shaking with her sobs.

It took Maura several minutes to recover. When she finally did, she kissed Jane's face tenderly. Jane lowered her to the ground slowly, searching for Maura's lips, covering them with her own. The kiss began as a "thank you" from both to each other. But soon it escalated into passion.

Maura's hands found Jane's face and she held her head, her fingers splaying into Jane's hair. She pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth and Jane sucked it greedily.

"I love you, Jane." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. "I love you so much!" she whispered, her body beginning to flush with arousal, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Jane's hands were on Maura's ribcage and slowly they made their way to her ass. "Baby, you've made me so happy." She said, slowing down the kiss. She wanted tonight to be special. She wanted to show Maura how much she truly loved her. She wanted to give Maura the physical expression of her emotional love. She wanted to make love to her fiancée. And she wanted Maura to understand what her affirmation had done for Jane.

Tonight she would show Maura. Tonight she would truly make love with Maura for the first time.

She looked Maura deep in the eyes. She traced her long fingers over Maura's brow and down her jaw line, ending at her chin. She leaned forward for one last kiss, slow and tender. "I promise I'll make you happy." She whispered.

Maura smiled up at Jane, her face still streaked with tears. "I know you will. You already have."

With that Jane leaned over and cupped her arm under Maura's knees and lifted her up. Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane kissed Maura's forehead as she made her way up the stairs to Maura's bedroom.

The baseball sat on the mantle silently, the catalyst for everything that was to follow in both their lives.

**Well, I hope everyone liked the proposal. I agonized over it. It had to be just right. I knew a lot of people were waiting to see how I would handle it. I hope it lived up to expectations. And as always, thank you for all your kind reviews. Let me know how I did!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Still Own Nothing. Damn.

Jane made her way up the stairs, carrying Maura, carefully avoiding Bass, as he made his way slowly on his rounds of the house. Maura held onto Jane, her fingers interlaced behind Jane's neck, tracing a line of moist kisses down Jane's jaw to the soft skin of her shoulder. Jane leaned her head sideways into these kisses, feeling the goose flesh rise on the back of her neck as her arousal began to grow somewhere much further south. No words were spoken as they made their way to Maura's bedroom.

They both understood the enormity of what had just happened between them, and neither wanted to break the spell with mere words. Words would have diminished this moment. Words would have gotten in the way. They both knew that there _were_ no words. Now was a time for action.

Jane made her way into the bedroom and softly dropped Maura to her feet. Maura stood, pushing her body into Jane, pulling Jane down to her. They shared a long, luxuriously passionate kiss, Maura on tip toes, her shoes not adding anything to her height. Jane held Maura's head in her hands, guiding Maura into the kiss. Maura's hands made their way to Jane's hips, where they twisted into Jane's cotton shirt, bunching the fabric into her fists. Tongues danced with one another, neither fighting for dominance, allowing the kiss to unfold naturally.

Jane broke the kiss reluctantly, her forehead falling into Maura's, her hands still on either side of Maura's face. Both had their eyes closed, merely allowing the feelings of love and passion to wash over them, each in their own thoughts.

Jane spoke first. "Maura." She whispered, breathlessly. She felt as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. That she would suffocate with the passion that she was feeling.

Maura pulled Jane's breath into her lungs, feeling as if she were fortifying herself with Jane's energy and life force. "I love you." Maura whispered back, her hands making their way to Jane's, covering them.

Jane opened her eyes, staring intently into Maura's. A small shiver coursed its way through Jane's body. Maura felt it and smiled. She leaned up again and kissed Jane briefly before pulling Jane towards the bed. Jane followed, as if in a trance.

"Lights on or off?" Maura whispered to Jane, smiling.

Jane looked towards the window. The moon, which had been hiding behind storm clouds all night, chose this moment to appear, bathing the room, and Maura, in a translucent glow. "Off." Jane answered.

"Then what happens next, baby, is all up to you." Maura said, leading Jane to the bed.

Jane slowly took off Maura's clothes, tossing them unceremoniously on the floor. It wasn't until she unzipped Maura's skirt and let it fall, that she saw Maura's newly acquired piece of attire.

"Jesus!" Jane said to Maura. "Have you been wearing these all day?"

Maura stepped out of her skirt. "They're new." She said, bending over and picking up her skirt, folding it between her hands. "I bought them obviously with you in mind, Jane."

Jane inhaled at the sight that was Maura, standing in front of her, wearing her powder blue lace bra and matching panties, and thigh-high stockings held up by a garter belt. Jane reached out and ran her finger along Maura's bare stomach and let it settle under the waist of the garter. She traced the contour of her stomach under the belt, eliciting a soft moan from Maura.

"Jane." Maura breathed softly. "Please take off your clothes."

Jane did as she was told quickly, tossing them onto the floor next to Maura's shirt. She closed the distance between them and pulled Maura's body next to hers. The feeling of her skin touching Maura's delicate under things, mixed with the heat of Maura's body, was maddening. She leaned over and kissed Maura again, running her fingertips down Maura's spine and settling on the small of her back, tracing small circles, eliciting another moan from Maura.

"Oh God, Jane. That feels so good." Maura whispered into Jane's mouth.

"You feel so good." Jane answered back, her throaty voice becoming deeper with her arousal. She slowly ran her fingers up Maura's back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor and onto the growing pile of clothes.

Jane reached up and palmed Maura's perfect breasts, feeling the nipples grow hard in her hands. She traced them with her thumbs, all the while kissing Maura's soft lips. She slowly dragged her tongue down Maura's throat, past her collar bone and settled on her breast. She teased the nipple into a tight bud and then pulled it into her mouth, suckling softly. Maura arched her back into Jane's mouth, her own hands filled with raven hair.

Maura drew in a deep breath at the sensation of Jane's tongue on her breast. Maura loved the way Jane knew exactly how much pressure to put on them. Not too much or it became painful. Too little, and it was just teasing.

Jane moved from one breast to the other, giving it equal attention. She wanted Maura badly, but she was not going to rush tonight. She would take her time, mapping out Maura's body, every dimple and curve, with her hands and mouth. She slowly went to her knees, her hands finding their way to Maura's ass. She pulled Maura into her face, the lace of her now damp panties grazing Jane's nose. She inhaled Maura's sexy musky scent deeply. She ran her tongue out and over Maura's clit gently, through the panties, massaging it slowly.

Maura exhaled swiftly, pushing her hips into Jane's face, her own hands still filled with Jane's hair. She began to move her hips into that fantastic tongue, pulling Jane's head closer. Suddenly Jane stopped, to Maura's dismay.

"Not yet." Jane whispered huskily. She slowly unclasped each of the hooks on Maura's stockings and removed her panties over them. She redid the hooks, leaving the stockings in place. She stood and looked at Maura, lustily. "You are perfect." She said pulling Maura into another deep kiss, her hand finding its way to Maura's now dripping center. She slid one finger into her delicate folds, sliding the length of them, back and forth, but not entering Maura.

Maura moaned again, opening her legs to allow Jane better access. Jane withdrew her finger and brought it to her nose, inhaling Maura's scent, before putting it into her mouth, sucking it clean. She kissed Maura again, carefully pushing her back onto the bed. Maura elbow walked herself back onto the pillows, her mouth never leaving Jane's. Jane lowered her body carefully down on top of Maura, giving Maura her full weight. Maura slid her thigh in between Jane's legs, feeling Jane's own excitement rubbing off onto her leg. Jane began to grind her hips into Maura's thigh.

Maura's hands made their way to Jane's breasts that had been pressed next to her own. She broke the kiss and went to lick them. Jane stopped her.

"No, baby. Now's for you." She whispered into Maura's ear, her breath tickling it. She began to kiss her way down Maura's body, slowly, deliberately, down between her clavicles, onto her chest. She kissed and sucked Maura's breasts, first one and then the other. Maura threw her head back, arching her chest into Jane's mouth. Jane moved down to Maura's navel, thrusting her tongue into it. Maura's breathing began to quicken. Jane moved over the garter belt and down further.

Finally, Jane reached Maura's pussy. She settled herself between Maura's legs, placing her thighs over her shoulders, nudging Maura's legs open wider with her hands. She wanted all access to Maura. She traced slow lazy circles onto Maura's inner thighs with her fingertips. Maura moaned loudly, urging Jane on.

"Please Jane!" she gasped, her hips arching up, trying to find Jane's mouth.

Jane smiled and with a quick movement, opened Maura's sex completely with her thumbs. She leaned in and licked Maura's folds with a long flat tongue, bottom to top, just once, tasting Maura's salty lubrication, rolling it around on her tongue. She blew warm air onto Maura's clit, feeling Maura's body tense up, waiting for Jane to take her.

Jane pushed her face into Maura's pussy, her tongue out, dipping into Maura's wetness. She sucked Maura's labia, her tongue massaging them, before releasing them to find Maura's clit. She licked it again, her tongue long and flat, lapping at it, like she was eating an ice cream cone. Maura's hips began to buck and Jane knew that she was close.

Jane wasn't ready for Maura to come just yet. She wanted to prolong this moment for as long as she could. It was Jane's favorite thing to do to Maura. Eat her out. She loved the way Maura tasted and the way Maura moved her body to get closer to Jane. She loved the way Maura smelled and she loved having that smell on her face and hands. But most of all, she loved giving Maura pleasure. Loved the way Maura sounded as she began to climb the hill of orgasm. The way she sounded when she reached the top, and crashed down the other side. Jane loved being responsible for that. So she pulled back a bit from Maura's clit.

"Jane please, don't tease." Maura gasped, her hands finding Jane's head and pushing it into her pussy. Jane gently pushed Maura's hands away, placing them back at her sides. Maura immediately pulled the covers into her fists, trying to keep from touching Jane's head again. She was ready to come, but knew that Jane wanted her to wait.

Maura knew that Jane loved performing oral sex on her. And she loved that Jane loved it. No one in her past had ever given her as much pleasure and attention as Jane had. In fact, Jane was the most attentive and selfless lover that Maura had ever been with. She had only ever been with men, and none had seemed to enjoy this aspect of sex. All had done it in a perfunctory manner, as if it was a chore that would eventually allow them to climb on top of her and demand the old "in and out". Jane never made her feel like she was doing it for any other reason than to give Maura pleasure. And it had quickly become her favorite thing that Jane did to her during their lovemaking.

Jane lowered her face back into Maura, nudging her clit with her nose, inhaling deeply.

"God you smell so _good_!" Jane said into Maura's pussy, the vibration of her voice reverberating into Maura's center. Maura hissed in her breath.

"Oh, Jane!" Maura said, opening her legs wider. She looked down at Jane and licked her lips. She could never get over how exciting it was to see Jane down there, between her legs, her eyes twinkling back at her.

Jane sensed that Maura might soon become frustrated and she used her thumbs again to open Maura up wide. She slid her tongue into Maura, placing her entire mouth over Maura's opening, sucking deeply. She wanted to drink in every ounce of Maura's wetness. She wanted Maura to come in her mouth. She wanted to swallow all of her. Maura immediately began to thrust her hips into Jane's face. Jane slid her tongue up to Maura's clit and she sucked on the tight bundle of nerves, feeling Maura's body begin to prepare for orgasm.

"Yes, Jane!" Maura yelled. "Yes!" She grabbed Jane's head again, unable to control herself anymore. Her orgasm was coming fast.

Jane increased her tempo and put her hands around Maura's bucking hips, hanging on as Maura began the process of climaxing. She wanted to be as close to Maura as she could be when Maura came.

And soon, Maura did, her back arching up, her thighs closing involuntarily around Jane's head. Jane immediately moved her mouth back to Maura's opening, feeling the warm rush of fluid enter her mouth where she sucked it in greedily.

"Jane!" Maura screamed. "Oh, God! Jane! I'm coming!"

Jane held onto Maura's hips, lapping at her pussy long after the contractions of Maura's orgasm had stopped. She loved the way Maura's hips twitched when she lightly touched her clit, the bud still very sensitive.

Maura lay there, her wrist covering her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control. Jane slowly kissed her way back up to Maura's mouth, stopping briefly at Maura's pulse point, loving the way Maura's heart was pounding.

Maura smiled shyly at Jane, after they broke their kiss, tears forming in her eyes. Jane smiled back.

"I love the way you get all shy on me after you come." She teased.

Maura covered her eyes with her hands. "Don't make fun, Jane." She said, smiling back.

Jane moved Maura's hands away from her face and kissed them lovingly. "I'm not making fun. You are so beautiful after you come, Maura." She whispered, kissing Maura's face, her mouth lingering next to her ear. "So beautiful."

Maura put her arms around Jane, pulling her into a tight hug, loving the way Jane's naked body felt pressed against her own. They lay like that for a while.

Suddenly, there were small taps against the window. Fat raindrops began to fall, slowly at first, but then increasing as the storm that had been threatening all day finally started. Thunder rolled in the distance.

Jane turned her face towards the window, resting her head on Maura's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love the rain." Jane whispered into the quiet room.

Maura drew in a deep breath. "And I love you." She said into the top of Jane's head, placing a kiss there as well. "I am so happy."

Jane looked up at Maura, smiling. "Me, too."

"Jane, do you want me to make love to you now?'' Maura whispered softly. "Because I'm dying to, you know."

Jane kissed Maura long and soft. "Not yet." She said. "Let's just lay here awhile and let me enjoy your afterglow." She settled back onto Maura's chest. "I love your afterglow."

Maura chuckled. "Shouldn't you get the chance at an afterglow?"

Jane stroked Maura's shoulder, looking out the window at the rain. "This is my afterglow." She paused then said, "You are my afterglow."

Maura squeezed Jane tightly, taking her hand and kissing the scar on her palm. "Then we'll wait. You'll tell me when you're ready."

Jane closed her eyes, "Yes, I will." She listened to Maura's heartbeat with one ear and the soft pounding of the rain with the other. Soon she was fast asleep.

Maura kissed Jane's head again and closed her own eyes, listening to Jane's slow steady breathing. She stroked Jane's back lovingly, smiling at Jane as she moaned in her sleep.

Soon, Maura joined Jane, both locked in each other's arms, the rain still pounding against the window.

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm really happy that this story is pleasing to everyone. I'm having such a good time writing it. I'm glad you all are having a good time reading it! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah, I Still Own Nothing. Crap.

Maura woke in the middle of the night to the sound of the rain still tapping against the window. She had no idea how long she had slept. She lay there on her back, her eyes closed, listening.

The first sound she identified was the rain. She loved the sound of the rain now because Jane loved it so much. She smiled into the darkness, thinking about the first time Jane had told her this.

_They were walking back together, hand in hand, from the corner store in Jane's neighborhood. A sudden cloudburst had caught them off guard, and they had run the last two blocks, screaming like two schoolgirls, getting drenched in the process. Jane had pulled Maura into the alcove of her building and they had stood there looking at each other, hair dripping, clothes sticking to their bodies, the paper bag of groceries completely disintegrating in the detective's hands. Suddenly, the whole situation seemed hilarious and they both broke down in gales of uncontrolled laughter. As the laughter slowly subsided, Jane had pulled Maura into a kiss and the doctor was taken off guard at the sudden passion that bubbled to the surface so quickly._

_Jane broke the kiss. "I love the rain." She whispered breathlessly. "It's like the clouds are washing all of the pain and hurt away from the planet and its new again." She had pulled back and looked deeply into Maura's eyes, with that look that only Jane could give her. Maura had shivered under Jane's gaze, not because she was cold, although that was the reason that she had given Jane at the time, but because her lover had, once again, changed her perception of an everyday event._

_Rain was, before Jane, only precipitation. Now it was the way Jane viewed the planet's rebirth, of sorts. And Maura had viewed it the same way ever since._

Then Maura focused on the next sound she could identify. It was the low hum of the ceiling fan above, turning on its lowest setting. Maura had never had a ceiling fan in any of her bedrooms in her entire adult life. But she had noticed that Jane had one, and the tall brunette turned it on before she went to bed every night, whether it was needed or not.

"_Jane?" Maura asked one night after they had finished making love. "Why do you have the fan on? It's freezing outside." And it was. This was early in their relationship and winter had settled hard over Boston._

_Jane lay in Maura's arms, looking at the fan. "I have a hard time sleeping without the sound it makes." She answered matter of factly._

"_Is that why you like for me to stay overnight here as opposed to the other way around?" Maura asked, snuggling closer to Jane._

_Jane replied, sheepishly. "Yeah. Does that sound stupid to you?"_

_Maura laughed. "No. Not at all. I'm actually relieved. I thought you didn't like my house for some reason." She paused, thinking. "Everyone has their own mechanisms for inducing sleep. Mine is to make lists."_

_Jane sat up on one elbow. "You make lists." She deadpanned. "This is going to be good." She said to herself before adding, "What kind of lists?"_

_Maura became pensive. "Things I need to do in the lab. Procedures I should take refresher courses in to keep my surgical and forensic skills up to standards. Subjects I could write about to be published in the medical journals that I read." Maura continued naming off things, but Jane had begun to tune her out, not because she wasn't interested, but because Maura had a tendency to get lost in her own thoughts._

_Jane interrupted her, mid sentence. "Baby." She said gently. "I get it."_

_Maura was quiet for a moment. "I guess your mechanism is listening to your fan."_

_Jane kissed Maura's nose. "I guess you're right."_

Maura had the ceiling fan that now hummed above their heads installed the next day.

Then she focused on the sound of her lover's breathing, easily, the most comforting sound in the room. It was slow and deep. Jane was sleeping on her side, facing Maura, the brunette's warm breath caressing Maura's arm. She smiled in the darkness, slowly opening her eyes, turning her head to face Jane.

The moon, still somewhat hidden by the storm clouds, was full and it periodically bathed the room in its ethereal glow.

Jane had her hands under her head on the pillow, her knees bent, barely touching Maura's hip under the light sheet that they had pulled over themselves earlier. Maura licked her lips at the sight of her slumbering detective. She reached out and ran the back of her hand over Jane's forehead, down to her jaw. Jane did not stir.

It wasn't until Maura put her thumb lightly into the dimple in Jane's chin that Maura herself noticed the ring that she wore on her finger. It was so new that she had forgotten that it was there at all. She held her hand up in front of her face, amazed at how beautiful it was. How perfectly it fit her finger. How it felt so natural there, as if it had been on her finger for years, if not forever. The moon chose this moment to reappear and the ring twinkled in its light. Maura took it off briefly holding it carefully between her thumb and forefinger. That's when she noticed the engraving on the inside of the ring. The light was too dim for her to read what it said, so she carefully slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom.

She quietly closed the door and turned on the light, squinting at its sudden brightness. She turned her head slightly, the typical Maura tilt, and looked intently at the writing that graced the inside of the delicate band of Platinum.

Her eyes filled with tears at what she read. _"Love is when you fall asleep in my arms, and wake up in my dreams."_

She placed the ring in her palm and closed her fist around it, pulling her hands to her mouth, the tears slowly tracing their way down her face. She cried softly in the bathroom, trying not to wake her sleeping fiancée. She did not think it possible to love Jane more than when she had given her the ring earlier that evening. She realized that she was wrong. She felt her heart would literally burst with it.

She looked at the ring once more before sliding it slowly back onto her finger. She would do her best to never have to take it off again.

She looked at herself in the mirror, laughing quietly at what she saw. Tears had streaked her face and her eyes were red and swollen. She washed her face in the sink and toweled it dry. She blew her nose softly and turned off the light before opening the bathroom door.

She quietly made her way back to the bed, realizing halfway there that she was still wearing the stockings and garter belt. She smiled again in the dark remembering the look on Jane's face as this particular piece of clothing was revealed earlier that night. She stealthily undid the clasps of the belt and slid the stockings down, first her left leg, then the right. Then she slid the garter belt over her hips and off, folding everything together and placing it on her dresser.

She stood over Jane and watched her sleep for a moment and then slid back into the bed. She moved her body next to Jane's, rolling the sleeping woman onto her back. Jane took a deep breath and moaned softly. She pulled Maura into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

Jane asked softly, "You awake, baby?"

Maura pulled Jane close and kissed Jane's chest. "Yes. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Jane stretched languidly, her joints popping loudly in the quiet room. Maura held on to Jane as she stretched, enjoying the sound that escaped her throat as her body was relieved of it's pent up tension.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm just thinking." Maura said quietly.

"No! _You, thinking?_ Never!" Jane said, teasing, the smile sounding in her voice.

Maura nudged Jane in the ribs. "Don't make fun of me, Jane!"

Jane pulled Maura close again, and kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply that "Maura" scent. "I'm sorry." She whispered into Maura's hair. She began tracing figure eights slowly on the doctor's back, raising goose bumps.

Maura began again, more seriously this time. "Jane, how did you know that I wanted my wedding ring to be from Tiffany's?"

Jane answered quickly. "Doesn't every woman want their wedding ring from Tiffany's?"

"But I've never mentioned marriage or a wedding, let alone a ring." Maura stated.

Jane could tell that Maura was being very serious now. She tried to lighten the mood. "Maura, I'm a detective remember?" she laughed.

Maura quickly counteracted the question. "I've never mentioned any those things to anyone. You know that, quite frankly, I didn't think I would ever _get _married. So how did you know?"

Jane took a deep breath and moved Maura onto her elbows so she could look the doctor in the eyes. She moved a strand of golden hair out of Maura's hazel-green eyes, holding them with her own deep brown. She leaned up and softly kissed the blonde's supple lips, holding the kiss for a few moments.

"I went to the lab a few weeks back looking for the autopsy results for the Williams case. You weren't there so I sat at your desk to wait for you." She said, holding Maura's wrist lightly.

Maura became stern. "Are you telling me that you snooped into my computer?"

Jane snorted, "Did you just use the word "snooped" Maura?"

"Jane!" Maura said having none of the brunette's attempt at breaking the mood. "Did you or did you not look at my computer without my knowledge or permission?"

Jane knew she was caught. She let go of Maura's wrist and turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling. The fan was still turning slowly. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I snooped into your computer." She admitted, softly. "But, Maura, I was bored and I honestly just wanted to see what new pair of shoes you were looking at!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I didn't do it to try and pry. I promise." Jane was very close to tears.

Maura sat up quickly and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was bathed in a soft glow. She looked over at Jane, who was looking back at her with wide eyes. Maura took a deep breath before continuing, choosing her words carefully.

"Jane, I want you to know something." Maura began, looking into Jane's eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

Jane, who had been preparing for the worst, looked at Maura quizzically. "What? You're not?"

Maura smiled at Jane and tilted her head. "No baby, I'm not." She whispered leaning over and kissing Jane's puzzled face. "When you saw that I'd been on the Tiffany website, I wasn't looking at a wedding ring for me."

Maura leaned over to her bedside table and opened the drawer and took out a small box, identical to the one that Jane had presented to Maura earlier in the evening. She held the box out to Jane.

"Baby." She said, tears welling in her eyes. "I was looking at a wedding ring for you."

**Bet you didn't see **_**that**_** coming, did you? Good! Because all I want to do is keep you interested. That is what this story is about. Keeping you, the reader, interested! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Honestly, they mean so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Well, Yeah. I Still Own Nothing.

Jane looked at the small blue box that Maura held in her hand with her brow furrowed.

She laughed, "What's this?" her voice cracking, nervously.

Maura moved herself onto the bed more comfortably and held the box out more towards Jane.

Jane, in turn, sat up on the bed and pulled the sheet up closer to her chin, more aware of her nudity.

"Jane." Maura said, "Please stop running away from me."

Jane took a very deep breath and said. "I don't know what you mean?"

Maura smiled and touched her lover's knee. "Yes you do."

Maura scooted closer to Jane, who was sitting Indian style against the headboard. She reached out and pulled the sheet that Jane held up gently down to the detective's waist. "You don't have to feel insecure about your body around me either. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Jane looked at the blue box again and then back to Maura. "I don't know what to say, Maura. I always saw myself as the one doing the 'asking' not the one being 'asked'. Even though since I was old enough to get married, my mother has been goading me into finding a man and settling down." She finished the last part while rolling her eyes heavenward. "And I'm not running away from you, I promise."

Maura opened the box and took out the ring. "Then why do you look so scared right now?" She placed the box back on the bedside table and then reached out to put her hand back on Jane's knee.

Jane took another deep breath. "I guess that this makes it _really_ real." She whispered. "I'm scared that I'm going to fuck it up somehow."

Maura smiled. "Language, Jane."

Jane smiled back. "I know, sorry."

"How do you think you're going to mess it up?" Maura asked, gently stroking the brunette's knee.

Jane looked back at the ring. "By saying something stupid. Or doing something stupid. Letting you down somehow." Jane whispered again, barely audible above the steady tapping of the rain against the window pane.

Maura sensed that it was the presence of the ring that was making Jane uneasy. She palmed it and watched as Jane pulled her eyes away from it, back up to meet Maura's.

Maura scooted next to Jane on the bed, their shoulders, arms and thighs touching. She leaned over and kissed her detective's lips softly. Jane returned the kiss, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"You could never let me down, Jane." Maura whispered. "You just asked me to marry you, remember? I said yes, remember?"

Jane nodded her head, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. "I remember."

"Then why are you scared, Jane? You've got me. I'm yours. Always and forever." Maura said, kissing Jane's mouth again. She reached up and wiped away the tears from Jane's face.

Maura opened her hand and held up the ring between them. It was a beautiful platinum ring with five half carat square diamonds channel set into the band. "So now will you humble me and become mine? Always and forever?"

Jane looked down at the ring again, the trepidation slowly slipping away, being replaced with only love and hope. She took the ring and held it with two hands, between her fingers, the tears starting anew. She saw that there was an inscription inside the ring and she leaned closer to the light to read it.

Maura said aloud what the ring said silently. "_Love waits for only one thing, the right_ _moment. I love you, Jane_." Maura's tears began to fall. "And I _do_ love you, Jane."

She took the ring from Jane's hands and held it, looking into those deep brown eyes. "Will you marry me?" she whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes, I will marry you." Jane whispered back, allowing Maura to slip the platinum band over her knuckles and seat it snugly against her hand. Jane looked at it lovingly, unbelievingly.

Jane broke the solemn mood. "My mother's gonna flip when she sees the size of this ring." She snorted, laughing at the picture in her head.

Maura joined her. "Well, you are marrying a doctor, after all." She said seriously.

That struck Jane as immensely funny and she collapsed into the doctor's lap, laughing loudly. Maura put her arms around Jane and laughed with her, silently relieved that Jane had accepted her proposal. Maura had never pictured herself falling so deeply in love and when she did, it scared her to think that Jane might not feel the same way. But now all of those feelings of worry were gone, replaced with the joy that was Jane Rizzoli. So she laughed until tears streamed down her face.

Jane looked up from Maura's lap at her laughing doctor and her eyes twinkled with happiness. She reached up and slid her hand behind Maura's neck and gently pulled her down into a searing kiss. Maura returned the kiss, the passion rising immediately to a fever pitch.

She slowly rolled Jane off of her lap and positioned herself on top of Jane, never breaking the kiss. She threw the sheet that was between their bodies away briskly and pressed her naked body against Jane's, feeling as if the heat that immediately grew would threaten to burn her alive. She wanted Jane badly and wanted her now. All of the pent up emotions of the last few days suddenly needed release.

She forced herself to slow down, wanting to make this night as special for Jane as her lover had made it for her earlier. She broke the kiss and propped herself up onto one elbow, looking into Jane's now almost black eyes with her own hazel-green. She traced her fingertip down the detective's striking jaw line and then ran her thumb over Jane's luscious lips. Jane's breathing was erratic and she swallowed hard.

"Maura?" she questioned. "What's wrong?" she said, trying to get control of her arousal.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane again, her tongue tracing Jane's lips before dipping into her mouth. "Nothing is wrong." She whispered into Jane's mouth. "Finally, everything is absolutely right."

Jane pulled Maura down onto her body, feeling the doctor's breasts press against her own. She slid her thigh in between Maura's legs, reveling in the wetness that she felt coating her leg. Maura began to grind her mound into Jane's thigh, feeling the pressure building inside her center. She kissed Jane tenderly, yet passionately. She had to slow herself down or risk coming too quickly. She wanted now to be for Jane.

She broke the kiss reluctantly, and pulled back. Jane held Maura's head, her fingers filled with honey blond hair. "What do you want me to do, Maura?" she asked.

"I want you to let me make love to you." Maura gasped.

Jane understood that Maura wanted to be the dominant one now. She relinquished control and allowed Maura to take over, knowing that she would do anything that Maura asked of her.

"Okay, baby." Jane whispered, pulling Maura back down to her lips. She released the doctor's head and moved her hands down onto her back. "I'm all yours."

Maura smiled into Jane's mouth and kissed her way down the brunette's neck to her pulse point. She moved her hand across Jane's chest and cupped one breast, rubbing her thumb across the nipple, enjoying its tautness. She squeezed and massaged her breast until Jane was writhing under her. She then slowly trailed her fingers down that rippled stomach and through dark damp curls. She teased the detective's legs open and settled her hand in between them.

She sucked and licked Jane's neck, feeling her heartbeat intensify with each passing moment. She stroked the outer lips of Jane's dripping pussy, dipping her index finger into those intricate, delicate folds of silky wetness, once then twice, never entering Jane herself. She slowly stroked Jane's clit with that same finger, now slick with Jane's juices.

"Oh, God. Baby, please. That feels so good!" Jane rasped, her throaty voice cracking with lust. Maura loved hearing that voice from Jane. It meant that she was beyond all control. It meant that Maura had been the one responsible for getting her to that point.

"Show me what you want me to do." Maura said into Jane's neck, nipping at it with her teeth.

Jane released Maura's shoulder, which she had been holding onto for dear life and reached down between her legs and grasped Maura's hand. She guided the blonde's finger into her pussy, opening her legs wider. Maura slid her thigh over Jane's, pressing her own throbbing pussy into the detective's hipbone.

Maura smiled as her finger slid effortlessly into Jane's warm velvet center, her finger immediately soaked with Jane's arousal. Jane began pushing and pulling Maura's hand in and out, slowly at first, then faster as her orgasm built.

"Two fingers." Jane croaked out. "Maura, two fingers, please!"

Maura made the adjustment without missing a beat. Jane moaned and pushed her hips up to meet Maura's fingers at every stroke. She put her arms around Maura's neck and closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure that her lover was giving her.

Maura curled her fingers upward, finding that special spot that she knew would give Jane the most pleasure and pressed there softly. Jane's hips bucked upward as Maura found her G-spot. She wrapped her leg around Maura's back, opening her hips up even more, allowing her fiancée's fingers deeper access.

Maura continued to pump her hand into Jane, feeling the contractions of the brunette's orgasm begin.

"Maura!" Jane screamed into the doctor's neck, pulling her impossibly close. "Oh God, I'm coming, Maura!"

Maura ground herself into Jane's hipbone and felt her own climax crash over her. "Jane! Baby!"

Jane squeezed her leg around Maura's ass and pulled her closer, loving the way Maura felt inside of her as she came on Maura's hand.

Maura moved her free hand underneath Jane's neck and squeezed the muscles, feeling them tense and then relax as Jane came down from her intense orgasm. She moved to take her fingers out of Jane, but the detective quickly grasped Maura's arm.

"No, don't go! Not yet. Please just stay inside me for a minute." Jane whispered, breathlessly.

Maura relaxed her body back on top of Jane, pushing her fingers slowly back into the warm wetness that was her lover. Jane pulled in a deep breath.

"You feel so good inside me." Jane said, her voice cracking with emotion. She pulled Maura into a tight hug, wrapping her legs around the doctor. She buried her face in Maura's neck and cried softly. "I love you so much."

Maura's own tears began at the sound of Jane's gentle sobbing. "Jane, you have no idea how much I love you back."

They lay like that, together, bodies intertwined, for a few minutes. Jane slowly released Maura from her tight hug and gently removed her fingers from inside her. Maura settled her body next to Jane on the bed, pulling her exhausted lover into her arms, cradling Jane's head on her chest.

Jane could hear Maura's heart beating, quickly at first, then slowing down as they relaxed into each other's arms. She found Maura's hand and held it with her own, their rings shining together in the soft light of the lamp. Jane held up her hand, with Maura's firmly in its grasp. She looked at the rings together, side be side. So different yet complimenting one another. Much like they themselves were so different, but complimenting each other.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell that was Jane. Now, _her_ Jane. She traced lines up and down Jane's back slowly. Jane shivered at the light touch and Maura laughed.

"You are so ticklish." Maura said into Jane's raven hair.

Jane smiled, releasing the doctor's hand. She gently poked Maura in the ribs. "Oh, _I'm_ the ticklish one, huh?"

Maura squealed and tried to hold onto Jane's hand to prevent her from tickling her again. Realizing too late that Jane had the upper hand, she steeled herself for the onslaught that she knew was coming.

Jane quickly sat up and straddled her lover, holding her hands above her head. Their faces were inches apart.

"You do realize, Dr. Isles, that I am a trained professional when it comes to holding someone down?" Jane said sternly, a smile sneaking its way to her lips.

Maura, trying desperately to wiggle free, knowing that it was a lost cause, finally gave in.

"Yes, Detective Rizzoli. I know you are very adept at what you do in your professional life." She laughed breathlessly. "And since you have me under control, what are your plans now?"

Jane sat up, releasing Maura's hands, and put her fingers under her chin as if thinking of an answer. "I don't know. What does the prisoner think I should do?"

"Oh, is it common practice for you to let the prisoner decide her own fate?" Maura said, snaking her hands up onto Jane's hips, bucking her own underneath and into the detective.

"Not usually." Jane laughed. "But you are quite an attractive prisoner."

"Hmm…" Maura said. "The arresting detective is not so bad herself." She looked deeply into Jane's chocolate eyes. "Kiss me, wife to be."

Jane smiled at the term of endearment. "Absolutely, wife to be."

She leaned down and slowly brushed her lips over Maura's, back and forth, barely touching them. Maura reached up and pulled Jane's mouth down onto her own. They shared a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. Jane collapsed back down onto Maura, intertwining their legs again. She returned her head to Maura's chest and listened to the blonde's heartbeat slowly return to its normal pace.

As they succumbed to sleep once again, Maura whispered, "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane sleepily whispered back, "I love you, too, Maura Isles."

Then they were sleeping, their heartbeats and breathing synchronized. Only the rain, still tapping against the window, broke up the sound of their slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yep, Still Do Not Own A Damn Thing.

Maura sat across from Jane at her breakfast table, the Sunday paper spread out in front of them, coffee in hand. She was looking at the Arts and Leisure Section, sipping the scalding black liquid carefully. She sat with her knee bent, her foot on the chair, her shin resting against the edge of the table. She flipped through the pages idly, not really reading them at all. She snuck glances at the beautiful woman sitting across from her occasionally, pulling her eyes away quickly and back to the paper if she thought that Jane was glancing up at her. She enjoyed watching Jane. It was rare that the brunette was completely relaxed, so when it happened, Maura took absolute joy in those moments.

Jane sat in a similar position but with her legs stretched out, her feet crossed on the chair next to hers. Jane's legs were too long to sit in the same position as Maura, so she improvised. She was reading the Sports Section, her eyes dancing across the page slowly. Every now and then she would comment on a story. Usually, the comments revolved around her beloved Boston Red Sox and how the team was wasting their season. She also would occasionally glance across the table at Maura, a smile ghosting its way across her lips.

It had been only two days since the evening that both Maura and Jane would later come to know as "Engagement Night". They had spent the first day since that night completely in bed, leaving only to snack on just enough food to keep their strength up and attend to bathroom responsibilities. This was their first foray out of the bedroom for any length of time.

"What is it, Maura?" Jane asked, sipping her coffee, the amusement sounding in her voice.

Maura looked up innocently at Jane. "What's what?"

Jane swallowed the hot liquid, her eyes never leaving the page in front of her. "I see you looking at me. So what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maura feigned disinterest. She turned the page of her section and pretended to read again.

"You know that I'm a detective, right? Trained in observation." Jane turned her own page. "My skills are unmatched."

Maura placed her cup on the table carefully and looked up at Jane. "I'm well aware of your skills, Detective." The innuendo dripped in her voice.

Jane slowly looked up at Maura, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. "Then you know that I've been watching you, watch me."

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Jane licked her lips and nodded, looking back down at her paper. "Fine, I'll play along with this little ruse." She smiled into her cup, taking another sip.

"Well, now that you have my attention," Maura continued, "maybe you'd like to talk."

Jane glanced up from her paper and met Maura's eyes for the first time. "About what?"

"About maybe, you and I getting some lunch out." Maura said, closing her section of the paper. She sipped her coffee again, waiting.

"Out?" Jane replied, closing her own section and placing her cup on the table as well. "But that would entail leaving our little love nest, wouldn't it?"

"Wow. You are a good detective." Maura smirked.

"I told you. Observational skills." Jane smiled. "Unmatched."

Jane moved her foot towards Maura under the table and tapped the doctor's knee with it. Maura reached down and grabbed it, pulling it into her lap. The blonde began to massage the foot expertly, her years of anatomy training being put to practical use. Jane closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh, if you keep doing that, I'll do whatever you want." Jane breathed.

Maura smiled, knowing that she was, as usual, going to get her way. She didn't manipulate Jane intentionally. But she knew that if she wanted to, she could.

After a few minutes, Maura released Jane's foot, to protests. "Hey! Where're you going?"

Maura rose from the table, picking up her cup. "To take a shower and shave my legs."

Jane leaned her head back, looking up at Maura as she passed on her way to the kitchen. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane lovingly, before putting her cup in the sink and heading towards the bathroom upstairs.

"You taste like coffee!" Jane yelled to her doctor, as she heard her reach the stairs.

Maura yelled back. "Oh, then I'll brush my teeth, too!"

The tall brunette chuckled, returning her gaze back to the paper, not seeing it.

Jane sat alone in the dining room for a moment, reflecting on the past two days. She sipped her coffee leisurely, reveling in her newfound happiness. She was finally able to look forward into a future that wasn't filled with loneliness and fear. It made her whole outlook on life change. She would do everything in her power to make Maura happy.

She finished her coffee and stood, stretching languidly. She folded the paper and left it on the table in a neat pile, knowing that Maura would finish reading it later, before disposing of it in its proper recycling bin. She put her cup next to Maura's in the sink before padding quietly up the stairs into Maura's bedroom.

The shower was already running. She quickly pulled off her sweatpants and t-shirt and threw them into the hamper inside Maura's closet. She entered a bathroom that was filled with steam, the large mirror over the sink already fogged over. Maura did enjoy her showers very hot. She stood outside the shower, and watched the shadowy figure that was to be her future wife, apply conditioner to her hair, massage it in, twist it into a knot and secure it with a large hairclip.

She waited for Maura to turn her back and stealthily opened outward the large frosted glass door, pulling it quietly behind her. It clicked closed and Jane reached out to touch Maura's back.

"Oh, my God!" Maura exclaimed loudly, jumping and turning quickly around to face her lover. "You scared the crap out of me, Jane!"

Jane reached out and held Maura's shoulders, laughing. "Dr. Maura Isles. Did you just use the word 'crap'?"

"Stop teasing me!" Maura laughed back. "You could have warned me that you were here!"

Jane bent over with laughter. "And missed that word coming out of you? Not on your life!"

Maura stood, hands on hips. "That was not funny."

Jane looked up at Maura's expression and began laughing anew. "Yes. It was!"

"Fine, laugh." Maura said turning around, giving Jane her back. "I could've had a heart attack you know. Do you know how many people are startled to death each year?"

Jane stood up and tried to get herself under control. With some effort she said, solemnly, "No, Dr. Isles. I don't. I'm sorry. You're right. I should've announced myself."

She put her hands out and touched Maura's back softly. "Are you okay?"

Maura took a deep breath, convinced of Jane's sincerity. "I'm fine. What are you doing in here?"

Jane turned Maura around, her hands still on the beautifully wet doctor's shoulders.

Maura said quickly, "No more sex until we eat a proper meal, okay? I'm starving."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I didn't come in here to try and seduce you." She said, softly.

"Then why? You could've waited and had the shower to yourself." Maura asked.

Jane laughed and looked around the shower stall. "Maura, this shower is so big, ten people could fit in here. And not even touch each other." Jane pointed to a corner. "I could've showered over there and you would have never known I was in here!"

Maura looked around her shower. "I know it's bigger than yours, but I like a large shower. I spend a lot of time in here." She said, seriously.

And that was a true and factual statement. Maura did like her long luxurious shower time. The shower had a built in steam room and a marble bench to sit on while she took her sauna. It was equipped with several shower heads placed strategically throughout, to give the maximum coverage. Also, several marble shelves which housed her expensive and exotic toiletry collection.

"I know, baby." Jane said softly.

"Then if your not here to seduce me and you were willing to wait on your own shower, then why?" Maura questioned Jane again.

Jane motioned for Maura to sit down on the bench. She gathered all of the necessary essentials and set them next to Maura.

Jane kneeled down in front of the confused blonde, the shower blasting behind Jane, but not touching her. "I want to shave your legs for you." The detective said, sheepishly.

It was the single sexiest thing that Jane had ever offered to do to Maura up to that point in their relationship. And Maura was sure that there would be many more sexy things that Jane would do throughout their lives together. But up to this point, this was it. And it took Maura's breath away.

She leaned forward and held Jane's head as she kissed her deeply.

"I'd be delighted, detective." She whispered, placing one last chaste kiss on Jane's mouth.

Jane smiled brilliantly, her dimples becoming apparent with her enthusiasm. "Really? You'll let me?"

Maura's heart filled with the joy once again that was Jane Rizzoli. "If you want to."

"I do." Jane smiled. "I_ really_ do want to."

"Okay, then tell me what you want me to do." Maura said, unknowingly tempting Jane into trying maybe to seduce her doctor again after all.

"Just sit, for now." Jane instructed. She picked up the shave gel and squirted a fair amount into one hand. With the other, she reached out and softly grabbed Maura's tightly muscled, yet feminine, calf and pulled it forward, resting the blonde's foot on her thigh, the white alabaster skin of Maura's foot contrasting starkly against Jane's tan olive-toned leg.. She then applied the gel, which was slowly beginning to change into foam, onto Maura's leg, starting at the ankle and working all the way up her thigh, stopping just at the top of her leg. Her hand brushed Maura's outer labia and Maura pulled in a quick breath.

"Sorry." Jane whispered. "I didn't mean to do that."

Jane then reached behind herself and ran her hand under the spray, rinsing away of all the foam. Turning back to Maura, she reached for the razor, a beautiful piece of artwork that Maura had picked up on a trip to France years ago, before Jane.

She looked up at Maura, smiling. "You ready?"

Maura nodded.

"You trust me?" Jane asked.

Maura didn't hesitate. "With my life, Jane."

Jane's heart filled with love as she grasped the doctor's calf firmly, steadying Maura.

She slowly ran the razor up Maura's leg, starting at her ankle and ending her stroke at the knee. Maura could hear the small hairs being cut over the din of the water. She secretly loved that sound. She didn't know why.

Jane leaned back and ran the razor under the water. She repeated the movement again, looking up and into Maura's eyes as she leaned back, rinsing the foam away. Maura gazed back into Jane's eyes, lovingly, smiling shyly.

"No one's ever done this for me." She said softly. "It's…nice."

Jane leaned up and kissed Maura, whispering into her ear. "I'll do it any time you like."

The tall detective returned her attention back to Maura's leg, finishing her calf and beginning on her thigh.

Maura smiled at Jane's look of concentration as she tried not to touch the blonde's center again as she neared that portion of Maura's leg. She knew that Jane wanted her to be relaxed and not worried that her pretense was merely to seduce Maura. Jane was shaving her legs because she loved her, not as a tool for getting Maura into bed again. Unbeknownst to Jane, Maura was more turned on by _that_ idea than if she _had_ been trying to seduce her.

Jane finished shaving Maura's leg and picked up the soft washcloth that sat next to Maura's hip on the bench. She ran it under the spray to soak it and gently squeezed the hot water over Maura's entire leg, removing any stray shaving foam. She then lowered Maura's foot to the floor, kissing the enraptured doctor's knee as she did so.

Jane looked up at Maura triumphantly. "See? No nicks."

"I never doubted you for a second." Maura said, smiling at Jane's enthusiasm.

Jane returned her attention back to Maura's other leg and repeated the entire process again. After she finished, she stood up and took Maura's hands into her own, pulling her up off the bench, walking her into the spray.

Maura pulled Jane into an embrace, lacing her fingers around the detective's neck, reveling in the feel of their naked wet bodies melding together under the hot water. She found Jane's dark coffee eyes and held them with her own amber-green.

"Thank you for that, Jane." She whispered. "It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Jane smiled down at Maura. "You deserve all the sweet things that life has to offer. I'll give you as many as I possibly can."

Maura pulled Jane down into a tender kiss. A kiss filled with love and adoration, not lust and sex.

Jane returned it, wholeheartedly, wrapping Maura in her arms tightly. Jane broke the kiss reluctantly.

"We'd better finish up before the hot water runs out. I can't believe it's lasted this long." Jane said, laughing.

"I probably have the largest hot water tank in all of Boston. I had it specially made. I hate to run out of hot water." Maura said, seriously.

Jane laughed harder at that and began to wash herself with the washcloth. "I bet you do."

R&I-R&I

They made their way down the stairs to the front door, hand in hand, both freshly showered and changed into appropriate clothes for a nice Sunday brunch out at Maura's favorite casual restaurant. Maura stopped into the kitchen and put out clean water, fresh lettuce and English strawberries for Bass. Jane waited by the front door, holding it open for Maura as she finished her motherly duties for her large pet tortoise.

They walked out into the brisk April afternoon, both looking up at the sky.

"It's finally stopped raining I see." Maura said, making her way around to the passenger side of her black sports car.

Jane opened Maura's door for her, smiling. "The planet is new again."

"Yes, it is." Maura smiled back at Jane, leaning in for a quick kiss before sitting inside the car. "Let's go eat."

Jane closed the door solidly and looked up at the sky again.

"Yeah." She said to herself. "_Everything's_ new."

The End.

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank you for all of your kind reviews and words of encouragement. They do mean so much to me. I do have an epilogue written, but I don't know if I should publish it. You'll let me know! Thanks again.**


	14. Epilogue

A House Divided

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I Wish I Owned Something Here. But I Do Not.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror before she turned off the light in the bathroom. Her black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and she reached up and tugged at it, pulling it tighter, making sure that all of the stray hair was secured. She turned her head from left to right and surveyed her hair and face. She smiled at herself.

The last time she recalled doing this same thing, on this day, three years ago, was very similar. But today, the occasion was totally different.

Three years ago, Jane was hoping that a baseball game could bring Maura, the absolute pinnacle of her life, closer to understanding who she was, as a person. Outside of the precinct. Outside of the morgue. Outside of, even the Dirty Robber. She wanted Maura to know one of her passions. Her passion for the Boston Red Sox.

Now, it seemed silly. Jane still loved the Red Sox with all her heart. But to place such importance on one game, now, seemed folly.

Jane was the only person who knew one thing about that fateful night. The night that Maura caught that damned baseball. Jane was going to ask Maura to marry her. The game and the baseball had only complicated things for Jane. But, in the end, it had all worked itself out.

Jane looked down at her hands, which were gripping the sink now. The scars were still there. But no one seemed to notice them anymore, including Jane herself. Only on cold rainy nights did she even feel the slightest discomfort. And on those nights, when she felt the pain of her scars trying to infiltrate her newfound happiness, she would remember that on a cold rainy night, she had asked Maura to be her wife.

And Maura had accepted.

And that had changed Jane's entire world. All for the better. Screw the Red Sox.

R&I-R&I

"Jane!" Maura shouted. "Are you going to come down here and help me? Everyone's going to arrive soon!"

Jane snickered at Maura's insecurity when it came to her family. Still. "Babe! I'm coming!"

Jane turned from the mirror and left the bathroom, entering the master bedroom. She surveyed it quickly, knowing that there was a possibility that her mother, Angela, might find a reason to make her way up into this room. She hoped it passed muster. But at the same time, she didn't care that much. Her mother loved Maura. So, Angela knew that anything that happened in this room, if there was a remote chance that it would result in her own grandchildren, was off limits. Jane laughed at that thought before leaving the bedroom and thumping her way down the stairs towards Maura's voice.

Jane made her way into the kitchen, where Maura stood. Jo was sitting at attention at Maura's feet, hoping for a treat.

"How can I help, baby?" Jane said, running forward to help Maura. Jane had very little experience when it came to domestic responsibilities. Maura had, thus far, shielded her from those everyday grinds. Not because Jane didn't ask or want to be a part of this aspect of their lives, but Maura knew that Jane, being a respected detective in the Boston Police Department took her job very seriously. And it was never going to be a requirement that a detective, in said department, could make a spinach dip.

Not that Jane never wanted to learn how to make a spinach dip. Maura just never gave her the opportunity.

Maura pulled the dip out of the oven, placing it on top of the stove.

Jane watched her doctor stand over it, and fuss. Jane smiled to herself and slid up behind Maura, encircling her slim waist with her arms, leaning over and placing a slight kiss on the blonde's neck. Maura leaned her head into Jane's.

"This is not helping." Maura laughed, leaning back into Jane's body, her hands still inside oven mitts.

"I told you not to make such a big deal." Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "It's only my family and Frost and Korsak. You make this big fuss every year and then they expect you to do this every time we see them." Jane finished, kissing the doctor's earlobe.

Maura shivered at the light touch of the tall brunette's lips on her ear. Jane felt this and smiled wider, loving the fact that her touch could still elicit such a response, even after all these years together.

Maura pushed her butt out into Jane's middle. "Now stop that! I need to finish this before everyone arrives. I can't concentrate if you keep kissing my ear. You know what that does to me."

Jane pulled Maura closer. "Tell me." She growled, her hands moving up to the doctor's breasts. She cupped them, squeezing softly.

"Jane!" Maura admonished. "You know you shouldn't start something you can't possibly finish before everyone gets here!" But Jane could hear the change in Maura's voice. She knew that her doctor was becoming aroused.

Maura took off the mitts and turned around, her hands going into Jane's hair. She leaned up and kissed Jane passionately, her tongue finding Jane's.

Jane returned the kiss hungrily, the pressure of time, or lack thereof, adding to the excitement.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly, interrupting the two lovers.

"Damn." Jane whispered breathlessly into Maura's mouth before she broke the embrace, smoothing out her shirt, checking her hair once more. It had been pulled out of the ponytail somewhat in the heavy makeout session, so she pulled it out completely and tried to redo it as she made her way to the front door.

She was flushed as she opened the door, stepping back to allow whoever was ringing to enter. It was Korsak and Frost.

"Hey, Janie!" Korsak bellowed, "Where's Maura?" he asked as he made his way into the house. He was carrying a twelve pack of beer and he held it out to Jane. "Where do I put this?"

Jane stepped back into the foyer, still trying to get her hair to cooperate. "God, Korsak." Jane said mocking irritation. "_How're_ you doing? You sure are full of questions today."

Korsak leaned in close to Jane and whispered, "Looks like we interrupted something, eh?" Pointing up to Jane's hair and flushed face. "You two still acting like horny teenagers?"

Frost entered the house behind Korsak, holding a bottle of wine, smiling at Jane.

"Don't listen to him, Jane. He's just jealous. He knows that you two are still in love and he doesn't know how that feels. When he was married, all three times, by now, the love was gone and he was trying to figure out how to get out of them." Frost ribbed Korsak.

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Frost."

Jane and Frost shared a laugh as she closed the door and led them into the kitchen.

"Maura!" Korsak practically yelled as he entered the kitchen first, followed closely by Frost. "How are you?"

Maura smiled widely, and leaned up to give Korsak a peck on the cheek. "I'm fine, Vince. Glad you could make it way out here to the suburbs."

Jane and Maura had bought a home two years prior and had settled in a little enclave just north of Boston proper. It was a small commute to the office for both Jane and Maura, but most days they took the ride together, so it was time well spent with one another.

"Aw, it's not that far." Korsak blushed, holding up the beer. "Where should I put these?"

"I cleared out a spot in the fridge for them." She said, walking over and opening the refrigerator door. "Anywhere is fine." She turned to Frost as he entered the kitchen. "Barry, good to see you. What's this?" she motioned to the wine that Frost held up to Maura.

"Hey, Maura. I brought you wine. I know these Neanderthals only drink beer, but I thought you would like something a little more refined." He finished, smiling widely.

Jane entered behind Frost. "Suck up." She laughed. "It won't get you any special favors, you know."

Maura made her way past Korsak, leaning up and giving Frost a peck as well. She spoke directly to Frost. "Yes, it will, Barry. You are now my favorite." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Jane.

"Careful. You might need that later." Jane said, slyly.

"Jane!" Maura said, blushing furiously. "Please!"

"Yeah, Jane. Please!" Korsak said, shaking his head in mock disgust. "I told you we interrupted something." He said to Frost.

Jane laughed and clapped Korsak on the back. "Yeah, you've got lousy timing." She walked over behind Maura and put her arms around the shorter one's waist, nuzzling her ear.

Frost handed Maura the wine and dropped his eyes, giving respect to his partner's partner. "It might need to breathe." He said, indicating the wine.

"Thank you, Barry." Maura said, sincerely. She took the wine and set it on the marble topped island that stood in the center of the expansive kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Ready?" Jane whispered to Maura, kissing her cheek, lovingly.

"Always." Maura replied, opening the drawer where the wine key was kept.

"I'll get it." Jane said, walking out of the kitchen towards the front door again.

Korsak busied himself transferring the beer from its carton into the refrigerator. Frost took the wine key from Maura's hand and began opening the wine.

They all stopped what they were doing as they heard Jane's mother. "Janie, baby! How are you? Where's Maura? I've got something for her."

They all smiled at one another, waiting for the hurricane that was Angela Rizzoli to enter the kitchen.

"Ma!" Jane said. "Calm down! She's in the kitchen with the guys."

"The boys are here already? They drive too fast." Angela said, rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Hey, boys!"

"Hey, Mrs. Rizzoli." Korsak and Frost said in unison.

"Maura!" Angela said, holding open her arms, waiting for Maura to embrace her. "You look fantastic!" She turned to Frank, Sr. who was following Angela close behind. "Doesn't she look fantastic, Frank?"

Frank nodded his head. "She looks fantastic." He addressed Maura directly as she hugged Jane's mother. "You do look great, baby." He leaned in and kissed Maura's forehead.

'Thank you, Frank." Maura said closing her eyes as Jane's father kissed her. She always felt so privileged when Jane's parents treated her as a member of the family.

Jane walked in behind her father. "Where's Frankie? I thought he was riding up with you?"

Frank turned and pulled Jane into his arms, squeezing her tightly. She squeezed back.

"Hi ya, baby." He said and kissed the top of Jane's head. "He was running late so he told us to come ahead. He'll be here soon."

Angela released Maura and put her purse on the island, digging into it. "Maura, I've got something for you."

Maura stood next to Angela, catching Jane's eye over the matriarch's head. Jane smiled and winked.

"Here. I got it at the drugstore the other day." She said, handing Maura the box.

Maura took the box and nodded. "A pregnancy test. Thanks, Angela. I'll add it to the three that you've already given us."

"Jesus, Ma!" Jane said, exasperated. "You haven't been here five minutes! Already with the grandchildren!"

"What?" Angela said, holding her hands up to Jane. "It's a new test, that's all. I wanted to make sure that when the time came, you were prepared."

"Ma! You'll be the first to know when the time comes. Now could you give it a rest!" Jane went to Maura and took the test, opening a cupboard and stashing it away. "We are here to watch a baseball game on TV. Not discuss our future plans to add to our family."

Frank went to Angela and took her by the shoulders, leading her out of the kitchen. "C'mon, Angie. Let's leave the girls alone with the grandkids thing tonight, okay? We're gonna watch the Sox whip the Yankees butts tonight." He turned to Maura, "Sorry, Maura. I know you love them bums. But, no way are they winning tonight!"

Maura held up her hands to Frank. "It's okay, Frank. We'll see how the game plays out."

The Rizzoli parents left the kitchen, where Korsak and Frost stood looking at Jane and Maura, wondering what to say.

Jane and Maura started laughing, breaking the tension. Korsak and Frost joined them.

"Jesus, Janie." Korsak snorted. "She's never gonna let up, you know?"

"God, don't I know it." Jane laughed, shaking her head. "Let's get this dip into the living room, huh, babe? Before my mother comes back."

"Sounds good to me." Maura replied, carefully placing the spinach dip on a platter. "Could you grab that French bread out of the pantry, sweetie?"

Frost chimed in. "What can we do?"

"Just grab what you are drinking and follow us." Maura said, "You know where the glasses are."

"Yeah, we'll follow you." Korsak said grabbing a beer from the fridge as Frost found the wine glasses, taking several along with the freshly opened bottle of wine.

They all made their way into the living room, or Jane's room, as Maura called it. It was basically the room where Jane spent all her time watching her various sporting events. It was comfortably furnished, large couches and low lighting, plenty of places to put a drink down. The room was dominated by Jane's pride and joy. An extremely large flat screen TV, hung on the wall at the far end of the room. In a small corner, on a shelf made especially for it, sat Maura's baseball in its glass case, a small spotlight shining down on it. Maura thought it was too obtrusive, but Jane insisted that it be displayed in that manner.

"It's my lucky ball." Jane would say. "Even though you caught _it_, _it_ helped me catch you." Maura couldn't argue that point.

The pre game highlights were already on, the volume muted. Everyone staked out their seats and sat, making themselves comfortable. This game had become a tradition, since the first time Jane, Maura and the boys took the M.E. to her first game three years before. Every year since, when the Sox played the Yankees for the first time in the season, they all gathered to celebrate, adding Angela and Frank, Sr. to the mix after the wedding.

Maura set the dip on the coffee table, Jane following with the bread. "Every one can dig in whenever you want." Maura said, smiling.

Jane sat on the couch heavily, pulling Maura down into her lap. The brunette kissed her doctor's lips softly.

"Jane." Maura whispered, embarrassed at the display of open affection in front of Jane's parents. Jane held Maura's gaze.

"They don't care." She whispered back to Maura. "I bet my mother is watching us with a huge grin on her face. Look and see."

Maura and Jane both turned simultaneously and glanced at Angela. Sure enough, she was looking at the two of them, lovingly, a big smile on her face.

"Told you." Jane said triumphantly. "Anything that might contribute to her getting her grandkids, she's okay with. We could make love right here on this sofa, right now, and she would sit there with a smile on her face."

"Jane! That's obscene!" Maura said, slapping Jane's arm playfully. "And it's also impossible for you to impregnate me, regardless."

"You know it's true!" Jane responded, tickling Maura's ribs.

Just as Maura was about to retaliate, the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Angela volunteered. She addressed Jane and Maura directly. "You two don't get up." 

Jane and Maura laughed together.

"It's Frankie!" Angela yelled from the foyer.

"Ma!" Frankie yelled back as he made his way into the living room. "Who else would it be?" He addressed the group. "Hey, everyone."

"Hey Frankie!" Everyone yelled back, their eyes never leaving the television.

Frankie was about to speak when Jane interrupted. "Beer's in the fridge."

"Right. Thanks." He said, turning to walk into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly and addressed Jane. "Where's your flag? It's not up."

"Shit!" Jane said, pushing Maura up off of her lap, gently. "I forgot."

"Language." Everyone in the room said in unison. Jane rolled her eyes as Maura laughed behind her hands.

Jane made her way into the garage and found a box, placed in the same spot since the couple moved into the house two years ago. She tucked the long box under her arm and walked back through the house and out the front door. She laid the box down on the porch swing that lazily swung back and forth in the cool spring air.

Jane had insisted that they hang the swing there. She'd always wanted one and Maura could not say no to her detective. They'd actually spent many Sunday mornings and cool nights out on the swing, watching the neighborhood. People would stroll by, walking their dogs or exercising and raise their hands in greeting to Jane and Maura as they passed. Jane and Maura always waved back, smiling and calling the person's name. It had become a place of deep relaxation for both of them from their hectic and dangerous work lives.

Jane walked across the porch and stood on the top step of the entrance way onto the porch. Blowing lazily in the breeze was Maura's "Welcome" flag. It had tulips on it, Maura's favorite flower. Jane carefully took it out of its holder and rolled it up, placing it next to the box on the swing. She opened the box and unrolled the flag that she put up every year on this day, marking the celebration that was taking place inside the house.

She replaced the old flag with the new one and stood back, watching the wind take this flag as well. She smiled and picked up Maura's flag and the box, walking back into the house.

The flag had been specially made for this occasion by Korsak, Frost and Frankie when the closing on the house had been announced. On one half of the flag was the Boston Red Sox logo, complete with the two red socks. On the other half was the New York Yankee logo, complete with that top hat covered in stars and stripes. Written in bold black letters across the bottom were the words, "A House Divided".

**Well, that's it! Thanks to all who took the time to read my first story and more thanks to those who reviewed as well. I have to thank one person for giving me the courage to write this story in the first place. I can't say her name, she's very shy, but she knows who she is! Thank you. It's your kind words of encouragement and support that made this whole journey possible. Mahalo.**


End file.
